Let's be honest
by katniss peeta perfect
Summary: set in and after 4x21 when Klaus and caroline are in the woods, how it might have gone had it actually been Klaus and not Silis. Klaus challenges Caroline, and for the first time, she is completely honest with him. How does she really feel? Can she forgive him? Will she go to New Orleans? will these two ever have a happily ever after? Read to find out! Reviews really appreciated!
1. Confrontation and Invitation

**Hey, so this is my first vampire diaries fic, so don't be to hard on me, but I'd really appreciate reviews to know how I did :) Basically, it's set in 4x21 when Caroline and Klaus are in the woods talking, but this is how I pictured it might have gone had it actually been Klaus and not Silis, just some fluffy Klaroline love, I ship them so hard! Hope you like it!**

"Truth is I've tried to stop thinking about you" he pauses looking into my eyes "and I can't" I exhale in obvious frustration as I walk a few feet away trying to clear my head. "Come to New Orleans" I hear him say from behind me, what is he thinking, I can't just run away with him "What are you afraid of?" The question sounds more like a challenge

"You" I snap turning to face him "I'm afraid of you" I don't know where this sudden burst of courage came from, but what have I got to lose from being completely honest with him

He sighs looking hurt as his eyes move to the ground "You don't have anything to be afraid of Caroline, I'm not going to hurt you. I think you and wolf-boy's plan the other night made that perfectly clear" I can feel his voice rise with anger as he brings up Tyler. He takes in my surprised expression and scoffs "Did you really think I didn't know what you two were up to sweetheart" He moves in closer to me, closing the distance between us in a single step. He puts his hand up to brush a piece of my hair aside and leaves it linger on my cheek as he speaks "I always know" he breathes "and I need you to believe me when I say that I was not going to hurt you"

I pull away "you already had Klaus, from the moment that you came to mystic falls all you've done is hurt me and everyone I care about."

"Well that's being a little dramatic now, don't you think love"

"Wherever you go people get hurt, I can't forget that, and I certainly can't go with you" Even as the words leave my mouth I can tell he's not buying it, we both know that's not really my problem, after all, my death list is growing rapidly as well, I just pray that he won't call me on it, that I'll have hurt him enough that he leaves and never comes back.

"That's not going to work this time Caroline" I see his face go back into his patented serious look "When are you going to stop lying to me, to yourself. You can stand out here with your moral compass all you want, berating me for being such an awful person but deep down you know that I'm no worse than your friends. Everything I've done I've done for my family! Can your precious Salvatores make the same claim, what about Bonnie? Elena? Don't make me laugh. So why don't we skip all of the dramatics and for once in your life Caroline be honest with yourself. Don't do what everyone expects of you. Don't do anything for anyone else. Do what you want, because you deserve to be your own person, and if you can honestly tell me that you want me to leave and never see you again, then I'll respect that, but for once in your life, make a decision for yourself, not for anyone else.

His challenge hangs in the air between us like a thick cloud, the only thing that separates us. I debate my answer for a while, knowing he is a patient man (at least when it comes to me). I could lie to him, but I'm actually starting to see his point. It has been so long since I made a choice based on what would be best for me, I'm sick of it always being all about Elena… but is this the choice that I want to make, I guess there's only one way to find out: Brutal honesty.

I take a deep breath and see Klaus perk up in front of me, staring at me expectantly for an answer "You're right" I begin "I am not afraid that you will hurt me" I can see a smirk play at his lips "but I am afraid of you, Klaus" It drops "I know you, I Know how you work. You fill your eternity by obtaining things, and the harder they are to obtain the more you want them. Stefen told me about when he was with you; you never compelled anyone to behave because "a real ripper enjoys the hunt". That's what I am, isn't it? Just another challenge." I can feel the tears welling up behind my eyes as I realize the truth for the first time "You don't care about me Niklaus" I can see him shift, about to protest, but I continue before he can "You are a hunter, this is what you do, you chase your prey until you've won. Well, congratulations." I can't stop the tears from flowing down my face as I turn back to him "You've won, I'm all yours, and yet even as I'm saying this I know that your interest in me is slipping away, I told you I was too smart to be seduced by you, well clearly I was wrong" I slip to the ground, grasping my knees in my arms as I realize just how pathetic I was to truly think he cared about me. "This is what I was afraid of, it's what I've always been afraid of, that as soon as I began to care, you would slip away, just like everyone else."

I feel him move closer "You done?" I nod my head miserably. He sits on the ground beside me shaking his head as he exhales completely exasperated "Caroline Forbes, I'm about to tell you something that I'm sure not many people have told you lately. You're wrong" I look at him with a questioning disposition and he wipes one of my tears away as he begins to speak "You think that I will cease to care when you are no longer a challenge? Have you met you; you're always a challenge love, that's what I like about you. You're strong and stubborn and sometimes annoying as hell, but you are never boring, I may be a hunter, but I know when to give up, when something isn't worth it, and trust me, if you weren't worth it, I'd have given up a long time ago"

I'm taken aback by his words, they seem so genuine, so honest, no tricks, no flirty smirks, no underlying meaning, for the first time, I think to myself, I am actually having a conversation with Niklaus Mikaelson, just the man, not "Klaus" big bad original hybrid, and I like it. I like him, and I want to go with him, I realize that I really do want to be with him. I Begin to laugh through my tears and before I know it Klaus has stood up and is offering me his hand. I think for just a moment before reaching out and grabbing it "Thank you" I smile brushing the dirt off my jeans

"So, where do we go from here?" He asks

"Well, I still have to graduate"

"Of course"  
"And then… " I pause giving him a sideways grin "I'm sure it wouldn't take long to compel myself into University of New Orleans"

The forest practically lights up from the smile he gives me "Sounds radiant"

We start our way back towards town, and just when we get to the edge of the woods he begins to look nervous "Caroline love, there is one more thing I need to tell you…"


	2. Save Me

**Hey, so I'm back. Please read this Author's note, there's some important stuff! So, first off, I actually wasn't planning on continuing this story, I had meant it as a one-shot, but thanks to an awesome review by Freshly caught cornish pixies, and all the people who faved or followed, I decided we could definitely continue Klaroline's journey, my goal is an update once a week. Also, this chapter is very filler, considering I hadn't planned on continuing, I found I had a lot that needed to be wrapped up before Caroline could leave Mystic Falls. So this chapter is pure Klaroline, and next chapter we'll get into leaving and from there all the fun (and not so fun) stuff that The big easy has to offer. Some things will be in keeping with Cannon, others won't. For example, Hayley is pregnant, and Marcel will be a big part of the story as well as Elijah, the witches and eventually (hopefully) Rebekah. However I have changed a few things. Cami will either not exist or be very small, Bonnie didn't die ect. Also, I feel a very strong connection to Caroline, and I'm excited to write her, but I find writing Klaus an extremely daunting task, he is one of the most brilliant and complex characters in television (And I''m no Julie Plec), so I'm doing my best, feel free to review yell at me if you think I make him to OOC at any point, I just think that anything can happen when Klaus is around, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"Caroline, love talk to me… please"

I sit on my bed with him stiffly beside me, having just told me all about his trip to New Orleans, all about _Hayley._ I know that I haven't spoken in what feels like forever, I know I have to say something, I Just don't know what to say "I-this…how? are you sure these witches aren't just messing with you, I mean it's not possible… is it?"

"What? No, no I'm sure that the child is indeed mine, but… you're not mad that I… about Hayley and I, that we…"

"What?" I ask genuinely confused, why would I be angry about that? "No, I mean I don't really have a lot to be angry about. I wasn't interested, and I know you're a man" I joke half-heartedly "Do I wish you'd taken out your… frustration somewhere else, of course, but I can't really be mad at you for sleeping with her, it's not my place to say" I shrug looking down

"Don't do that Caroline, I just got you to let me in, don't shut me out again. You're aloud to have an opinion on this…"

I can feel myself snap, I've been trying to be calm and collected about this whole thing, I mean it's not like he cheated on me. Sure he said he'd ait for me, but I never expected him to wait like a monk. But why, why did it have to be _her_ of all the girls in the whole world he had to sleep with her! I've always been brutally honest with Klaus before, why stop now, I stand up and begin to yell "You want my opinion Klaus, fine here it is: I think you're a selfish jerk! I've always thought that! I don't think you picking Hayley to sleep with was at all random! I think you were trying to make me jealous"

His reaction to my tantrum is not one I would have expected. His face breaks into a huge smile "Well, it would appear that I succeeded"

I sit back down, knowing that I'm not really angry with him, I just wish I had something to get even with, maybe then I'd feel better "Yeah, I guess so…" I say feeling defeated, then I feel a sly smile come over my lips, I know how to get back at him "Did I ever tell you about when I was dating Damon"

"Damon Salvatore, you were dating Damon Salvatore… and you told me I was crazy" he laughs

"Hey, it was back when I was human and foolish, most of it wasn't even real, and he compelled me to forget when he drank my blood, but there were definitely things he didn't compel me to forget" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively "and let me tell you, dating Damon isn't _all _bad" I'm trying my best to rub salt into the cut, giggling as I see his face grow angry

"Why are you telling me this Caroline"

"Because I realize that we all make bad decisions" I look into his eyes "and now we've both slept with someone the other can't stand… I just didn't get knocked up in the process" I joke

I see a moment of regret pass through his eyes before he matches my forcedly jovial expression "Well I didn't contract some sort of STD from whatever was crawling in Damon's bed before you entered it"

I feel myself let out a breathy laugh "You're awful"

"ah, there's my Caroline, I was starting to think you might've gone soft on me, love"

"Never" I promise

he moves in closer to me, face becoming serious "I assure you, Caroline she means nothing to me, she never meant anything to me. We were both drunk and frustrated and pining after someone we thought we could never have" His words do make me feel better, then again it is Klaus, and he always knows what to say. Suddenly a new worry pushes it's way into my mind and I can feel my throat constrict with guilt

"What about Tyler" I whisper

he nods his head in understanding "That is ultimately your decision, though may I remind you that you did see him the night of your prom, and yet you came looking for me, perhaps he's abandoned you one too many times, he is a fool. I promise you that I would never leave you as he has"

"That's easy to say when you're a thousand year old hybrid who can't be killed or threaten- wait, how did you know about prom?" I feel my head snap to look at him, he shrugs his shoulders casually

"You will find that there is little I don't know. I spoke to Tyler that night" He says mysteriously

suddenly I'm overtaken with anger "So let me get this straight, you talked to him and didn't kill him which means that he knows that you wouldn't kill him, because of me. And he still left me… again"

"Well not exactly, I gave him five seconds to run before I said I would rip his heart out, you just looked so beautiful in that dress, I didn't want to ruin your night" I look at Klaus, he seems genuine. Why did he tell me that, he didn't have to. He could have lied, said he offered to let Tyler come back but he left, he could have made me hate him, but he didn't. He told me the truth.

"Thank you for your honesty" I say with a smile, remembering that night at the ball "but we all know that if you were really going to kill him, you would have done it that night. He knew he could've come back, but he didn't. Maybe you weren't the only one with a were-slut on the side" I scoff

"I thought you weren't angry about that?" He challenges, trying to get me to admit to my jealousy

"I'm not, I wasn't dating you! I was dating Tyler, but now he left for whatever reason, whatever. I've said goodbye to so many times, I don't even think it makes me sad any more" I can see Klaus smile at that

"So… what are you saying here Caroline?"

"I'm saying that the plan hasn't really changed since we were talking in the woods. I'm a vampire, and for the first time in my life I think I'd like to go somewhere that I'll be more than just a pawn in someone's scheme or a second to Elena, not that I don't love the girl, I do… It's just, sometimes her Salvatore drama is to much, oh my god I haven't even thought about my friends!" I realize suddenly "Elena, Stefen, Bonnie, Matt, my mom… will they ever forgive me and what about Silias and the other side, and graduation, and I still have to plan the after party for grad, and I'm going to have to do all of this with a bunch of ghosts running around and I-"

"Easy, love" I feel his strong arms wrap tightly around me "One thing at a time, remember we have an eternity to worry about all of this, we will deal with all of the things you have left to do in Mystic falls one at a time, and then when you're ready, and only when you're ready, we're going to move on like we're supposed to, and I promise you will be happy Caroline"

I look away, knowing with all he has going on in New Orleans it could be a very long time before we can actually be happy again "What about this Marcel guy?" I ask quietly

"Elijah can deal with him while we finish up here, and once we get to New Orleans, I can assure you Marcel will be quickly dealt with"

"I-I just don't want to watch any more people die" I say quietly

he let's out a sigh "And you won't, for a change, the only ones who will be dying are vampires" I Look at him as if to say _you know what I mean _"Bad vampires" he clarifies "Ones that kill humans and witches… and each other. For once, I am actually fighting on the good side"

"Klaus, you are one of the bad vampires, I know you're trying to be good, and I appreciate it… but how do I know you're not just going to slaughter more innocent people, it's not exactly a far fetched assumption" I cross my arms

he moves in closer, bringing his hand up to brush a curl out of my eyes "Well, you're just going to _have _to come with me then love, keep me on the right path" He smiles, brushing his lips against my ear as he whispers my own words "_Save me"_

**Okay, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Like that I'm continuing on? Wish it had stayed a one-shot? Keep in mind that this is meant to be entirely filler, we're getting into the good stuff in the next couple chapters, but I have the lowest self confidence in history, so please let me know what you think!**


	3. A Plane to Catch

**Alright, I'm back! This chapter is all about Caroline and her friends (With a little Klaroline interaction of course!) And Caroline getting ready to leave! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3**

One month. That's how long it takes, only one month to graduate, deal with the veil to the other side, talk to my friends and be staring at a suitcase finishing my packing for New Orleans. It hasn't been an easy month; all the Silas stuff seemed like a breeze compared to afterwards when I assembled my friends to tell them I was leaving with Klaus

"_Did you get rid of the body" Stefan asks his brother quietly_

"_Yes, it's in an ocean off the coast of Mexico, his stone ass isn't coming back any time soon" The older Salvatore quipped humorously "What about here, did witchy get the veil back up?"_

"_Yeah, for once our plan seems to have worked perfectly, nothing can go wrong now" Stefan smiles_

"_Don't jinx it" Elena laughs entering the living room carrying a blood bag "Anybody else starving?"_

"_I can't even look a t blood right now" I say, feeling sick knowing that I Have to tell them now, as soon as Bonnie wakes up. I just don't want them to hate me._

"_Well Elena's still new, Blood can fix anything in the first year or so" Stefen smiles_

"_Uh, hey, has anyone checked on Bonnie lately, she's been out for quite a while now" Matt pipes up from the corner_

"_She's been through a lot" Elena smiles throwing the now empty bag to the side_

_We all sat awkwardly for the next hour, not really knowing what to say, just waiting for Bonnie to wake up. Hoping that she would, and I swear you could feel the tension lift when we heard her making her way down the stairs. She barely had time to touch the landing before Elena and I were on her, crushing her in a group hug_

"_Hey, easy with the vamp strength, I just woke up" Bonnie laughed_

"_I'm so glad you're okay Bon!" I smile _

"_Hey, you know me. Taking out thousand year old immortal beings, just another day in the life of a witch whose best friends are vampires" She smiles good-naturedly, joining us all on the couch_

"_Hey, I do actually have some good news" Elena smiles_

"_I think we could all use some of that" Matt says_

"_Well, don't be mad at me for snooping, but I got this in the mail the other day" She pulls out a large white envelope "And I wanted to make sure we all opened ours together, so I stole your guys' too" She pulls out three more envelopes and now I can see the university seal of whitmore. "We're all going to University together! No compulsion necessary!" Matt and Bonnie grab at their letters chattering about how excited they are and making plans. I can't help but scoff internally, seriously, we're vampires. We could go anywhere we want, and they're so excited over getting into a lame community college that's like an hour from the town they spent their whole lives in. I Get Matt's excitement, he almost failed half his classes, he's excited none of us had to compel him to an education, but the other two. Seriously? _

"_Um" I start quietly "Look, guys, you know I love you… but I'm not going to Whitmore, I want to get out of here, experience something new, I'll come back at every holiday, but after we get our diplomas, I'm leaving and I-"_

"_Care, it's okay!" Bonnie jumps in "We get it, it's not like we're going to be mad at you, that's what happens after high school, people leave. I think we're stronger than letting something as trivial as distance get between us" She flashes me a glowing smile_

"_Yeah Care, just promise you won't forget about us small towners when you're in Paris" Matt laughs_

"_And we'll do visits all the time, and call every night! And it's not like you can't come back whenever you want" Elena smiles brightly_

_I smile sadly "Thanks guys, but I'm not just leaving" I can feel tears stinging my eyes as I try to choke out the words that I know will end my friendships "I-I'm leaving with Klaus"_

"_WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Damon speaks for the first time _

"_HAVE YOU LOST YOU'RE MIND!" Bonnie screeches and all of a sudden I can't even tell who's talking or why, I just feel myself being pushed into a corner as they all yell at me "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE" "HE'LL KILL YOU" "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU" "HE'S A MURDERER" "YOU'RE THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY" "DID HE COMPEL YOU" "WHAT ABOUT JENNA!" "HOW CAN YOU BETRAY US ALL LIKE THIS!" I feel their words swirling around me, trapping me until I just can't take it anymore_

"_STOP IT!" I yell "Please stop, just stop!" I manage to speak through my tears "Look I get it if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but please just stop, I can't take this anymore!"_

"_Caroline, please you can't do this" Bonnie begs "Please, don't go with him, it's not safe!"_

"_Yes it is, it's the safest place that I could ever be. He can protect me, and I know he'll never hurt me, I want to go with him, please Bonnie, tell me you understand"  
"Of course she doesn't understand" Damon cuts in "How could she, how could any of us. You're running away with the guy who killed Elena's aunt, who killed Tyler's mother, who killed ELENA!" he seethes "You sicken me!"_

"_Like you haven't killed! You think the women you bled dry weren't someone's aunt or mother, or lover! We're vampires! We've all made mistakes! And I'm not forgetting his, but doesn't everyone deserve a second chance" I say quietly through my tears_

"_Not him" Bonnie says spitefully_

"_Elena?" I beg her to look at me, knowing she would be my best chance, surely she understands this. She loves Damon._

"_Care, you know I love you, but if you leave with him, you're leaving all of us behind. Him or us, there isn't room for us and Klaus anywhere." She turns away_

"_Caroline, I know how it feels to get wrapped up in Klaus." Stefen begins "He can make you feel powerful and invincible, but trust me, it wears off. It's not worth it, the guilt isn't worth it"_

"_I'm not you Stefen, I'm not going on a blood binge with Klaus, the whole point is for me to influence him, not the other way around" I smile forcibly, trying to convince them I can handle this_

"_Caroline, if you want us to help you get over this Klaus thing, then stay here, but if you walk out those doors, you've made your choice" Bonnie stares at me blankly_

"_Please, it doesn't have to be like this, why do I have to choose, just a minute ago you were all telling me to keep in touch and come back, why can't I still do that. Just because I'm leaving with him, it doesn't have to change anything!"_

"_I think you need to go now" Elena says looking at the floor. I nod my head sadly and make my way out of the Salvatore mansion. Just as I step out I feel someone behind me, I turn and see Stefen _

"_Caroline, you know that you can still call me if you need anything, seriously, I know that they're having trouble with this right now, but don't feel like you're all alone, if something goes wrong, call me. I'm here for you, okay?"_

_I nod my head, feeling a smile break through the tears as I launch myself at him, enveloping him in a giant hug _

"_Thank you Stefen" I breathe against his ear_

"_You're welcome Caroline, and you know that they'll forgive you eventually. They just need some time, we've got eternity. 2 or 3 decades go by in a flash, they'll be ready again eventually" He assures me. I nod my head sadly, and then I left in a flash._

After that things got really awkward, considering we still had a couple of days before graduation, they ignored me entirely, Stefen threw me a few waves and smiles, but other than that, they all pretty much pretended I didn't exist. I suppose it was a good thing though, it definitely gave me a chance to spend more time with Klaus, and if I was going to be leaving with him, that was definitely a good thing. I know what Stefen said about time was true… For us and Elena, but not for Matt and Bonnie. Sure Bonnie can slow down her aging, but she will die eventually, and Matt will be gone in a vampire instant. We are eternal, Elena has forever to forgive me, but Matt and Bonnie don't. I can't lose thirty years with them! There won't be any time left! 10 years I told myself. I would give everyone a full decade (including myself and Klaus) then I would return and find them.

I sigh looking at the two dresses in my hands. One is a gorgeous black with a lace neck and the other is a bright sunshiny yellow with a cut out back. I know that the black chic dress will fit in better on the streets of New Orleans, but I'm sick of blending in, and I'm sick of everything being dark. I toss the black one to the ground and fold the yellow one on the top of my suitcase as I zip it shut

"Excellent choice, love" I hear his voice from my windowsill and quickly he's behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into him "not that you wouldn't look ravishing in both" He whispers seductively against my ear "I Just far prefer you in _light_ colors"

I give him a small exasperated smile as I step out of his arms "Klaus, you remember my rule don't you"

"c'mon sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of" He smiles

"Klaus, I told you the deal when I agreed to go away with you. Once we get to New Orleans and we've been there for a while, if and only if you haven't hurt anybody _innocent, _then we can try and make this work, but until then, I'm not falling for any more guys who are going to hurt me"

"I would never hurt you love" he says blue eyes baring into mine

I swallow hard "You already have Klaus" he looks away as I hastily add "and I'm trying to forgive you, I just need some time. Prove that I can trust you, prove that you can change" I smile

"whatever you wish, Caroline" He looks at his watch and reaches around me to grab my suitcases "Now, I believe we have a plane to catch"

**I Really hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think! Next Chapter: Klaroline in the air! **


	4. I Promise

**Hey, I'm back! And this chapter we're finally out of Mystic Falls! Our favorite couple is officially on their way to New Orleans! Hope you like the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 4**

"I still think you had something to do with this" I glare at Klaus as I stand on the other side of the airport security X-ray thingy (Hey, first time flyer, I don't know what it's called… but I bet Klaus does) waiting desperately for it to bring me my bin. Not only did they make me remove my jacket, but also my shirt! That's right, they actually made me take my shirt off in the middle of the crowded airport, so now I'm standing here in nothing but a thin white, practically _see through _tank top!

"You only think that because it's your first time in an airport. Trust me, this happens all the time" He smirks beside me "Besides, who are we to argue with the airport officials, personally I'm glad they're so dedicated to _safety" _He looks down subtly, clearly enjoying the view which earns him another scowl as I wrap my arms tighter around myself

"And how exactly does making me stand here half naked keep everyone safe! Last time I checked there was no micro bomb stitched into the logo on my T-shirt" I raise my voice, trying to make a point

"easy love, you'll find airport workers do not take very well to bomb jokes" He chuckles "At least not in America, fly Air Swahili and they could care less"

"Yeah okay, but c'mon seriously, do I look like a terrorist" I grumble the rhetorical question

"You never know, sweetheart, sometimes the most innocent looking people have the darkest secrets. For example" he begins lazily "You see this absolutely stunning blond from the small town of Mystic Falls. She's standing in the security line with a perfectly normal looking man, they both hold plane tickets to New Orleans, any passer by would certainly think 'Oh look at that nice young couple, sweet small town folks getting away for a nice vacation' But then you look closer, you notice the man carries a few too many suitcases than he should be able to, the girl moves just a bit to fast" he gasps sarcastically "They're vampires!" he whispers so low only I can hear

I laugh turning to look at him "Okay, you made your point. I suppose looks can be deceiving" I turn back to the conveyer belt "Oh thank god!" I say a little to enthusiastically as I grab my bucket, pulling the black T-shirt over my head just a tad to quickly, exactly as Klaus had just said. I turn back to smile guiltily watching him smirk as he throws his leather jacket back on.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask as we walk away from the security section

"Now we have to find our gate, 23 D" He smiles pointing above my head to the signs

"Wow, this is kind of confusing" I say taking in the multiple hallways, stores, restaurants, and of course, gates. I look up and catch him smiling down at me "What?" I ask defensively

"It's just absolutely adorable how little you've seen, if you think this is confusing, just wait until I take you to the Berlin airport, or Athens, or Rome, or Tokyo! They're positively enormous, I can't wait to show you all of these things Caroline"

I look away, embarrassed "You make me feel so inexperienced" I sigh "like you think I'm a six year old being taken to a candy store for the first time"

He furrows his eyebrows "If I thought of you that way this would all be a tad… creepy, don't you think love?"

I laugh "Yeah, I guess so"

"Here we are" he smiles pointing to the sign above us that clearly reads _23 D_

"Cool, and just in time by my watch" I smile sitting down "ow" I exclaim with a laugh once I realize what hurt me. I pull the pen out of my back pocket "I guess I put it there after I left the letter to my mom" I look down

"She'll understand, you had to move on." He says placing a gentle hand on my back

"I just can't believe I left with nothing but a letter, she still thought I was going to Whitmore with Elena, Bonnie, and Matt"

"You'll call her once we get there, goodbye's are difficult love, and I promise we'll go back to Mystic Falls eventually, or bring her wherever we are, no one is making you choose between living your life and seeing your mother"

I smile sitting up straighter "you're right, I'm not saying goodbye to her." I say trying to convince myself, suddenly a voice sounds around us

"_Hello and welcome to Delta Airlines flight number 3327 with service to New Orleans, we will now begin our pre-boarding for all passengers requiring assistance boarding the aircraft, any passangers travelling with small children, and those seated in our emergency rows, please make your way up to the front. Once we finish with that we will begin all first class boarding, thank you"_ A peppy voice reads over the intercom system

I watch a young couple walk up with twin boys who can't be over two, crying and pulling as they try to coerce them onto the plane "Yikes, travelling with kids that young can _not _be fun" I comment lowly

"I would imagine not" Klaus smiles

suddenly a thought dawn on me "um, I have a kind of awkward question…" I begin hesitantly

he sighs "I would imagine given what we just saw that it has something to do with the whole… Hayley situation"

I cringe a little "Can we call it the baby situation instead?"

"we can call it whatever you want love, hell I'd call it the Klaus is an idiot situation if it gets you on that plane with me" he smirks

"I was just wondering, do you know, um… what I mean is, will it be, uh how do you" He looks at me patiently as I choke on my words "Doyouknowwhatitis?" I say quickly all in one breath

He looks at me curiously "no, I do not. It will be the first of its kind, he could be a werewolf or a hybrid or something entirely different, I'm hoping the witches will help me figure it out… before he's born"

"How do you know it's a he?" I ask with a grin

he pulls me in to him and plants a kiss on the top of my head "Because I'm far to jealous to handle a girl"

I'm about to jokingly respond that I know he can't handle girls when the intercom breaks in _"We would now like to invite all of our first class passengers to please board the aircraft"_

Klaus stands and holds his hand out to me "Ready love?"

"Ready" I smile accepting his hand.

"Shh, Klaus, I'm trying to listen here, this could be important. What if we crash!" I say with my nose buried in the security pamphlet as the television screen in front of me demonstrates what to do in various hazard situations

"Well I imagine we would stand up, brush ourselves off, grab a little blood and find ourselves another flight to get to New Orleans" He smirks looking down at me "I know you like to hold on to your humanity, Caroline but is it really that easy to forget that we're vampires"

"No" I say drawing out the 'o' sarcastically "but what if there's a fire, or the plane just explodes. We can't all be indestructible original hybrids" I tease

He looks at me with the same measure of exasperation he did the day I asked him if he would ever take the cure "Darling, you've survived being tortured by humans, werewolves, hybrids and enhanced originals. You stood up to Rebekah, and didn't even blink an eye telling me- the most powerful and at the time vengeful vampire alive- off, and less than a week ago you helped to take down the oldest, scariest, most violent being in history down, so I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you in something as mundane as a plane crash. No, you aren't going to die, I won't allow it"

"You can't control everything Klaus" I say turning my gaze to the window

"I used to think I could… until I met you" I turn back to look at him "I may not be able to control everything, but Caroline you must believe me when I say that I will never let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" I ask quietly biting my bottom lip

he slides his hand smoothly under my chin, gently bringing my eyes to meet his "I promise"

**aww, Klaus you 'ol softy... kind of. Anyway, there you have it. I Really hope you guys are liking the story so far, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me know in a review! Take a chance readers, talk to me, get to know me. I dare you! **


	5. Big enough for 2

**Hey my lovely lovely readers! So I'm a little early this week, but you know why? TOMORROW IS PREMIER DAY! Vampire Diaries and the Originals, 2 wonderful hours of vampirey goodness (even though I'm silently crying because my Klaroline has been split up!) The good news is however, on fanfiction they can always be together! So to help anyone who is as sad as I am, I'm uploading a double chapter! Also, I'm aware that Klaus is being a wonderful person, sweet, caring, and understanding. The reason is because this is how I picture him with Caroline, no one is always evil and I believe it is important to develope a little more of Klaus'good side for no if I'm going to make some of the things I have planned work (But that Klaus does have a way of ruining things for himself, so we'll see what he manages to do in later chapters...)**

**Chapter 5**

_I'm standing in the middle of a field, it's beautiful, fresh white daisies grow like weeds, covering the grass, the sun hangs low in the sky and a warm breeze blows my hair behind me. I hear sweet melodic laughter from behind me and when I turn around I notice three new additions to my little slice of paradise: Matt, Bonnie, and Elena_

_ "H-Hi guys" I venture carefully, knowing how mad they are at me_

_ "Hey Care" Elena smiles running forward to wrap me in a tight hug, I hesitate at first but then wrap my arms around her, wait? Something's wrong, I listen closely and hear the steady thrum of a heartbeat coming from Elena's chest, I can practically feel the blood running through her veins_

_ "What? How are you human?" I ask pulling back from her_

_ "What are you talking about Care, what would she be if she wasn't human?" Matt laughs good naturedly_

_ "A vampire, sh-she was a vampire!"_

_ "Vampires Caroline, really? Is this some new dance theme or have you lost your mind" Bonnie laughs_

_ "No, Elena was a vampire! Just like I am, Bonnie did you cast some sort of spell or something, or is this some witch thing, I don't-"_

_ "Oh, so now there's witches to?" Elena asks_

_ "Of course there is, why are you guys acting like this?"_

_ "Caroline, I think you need to a take a break from all those committees, you don't even know what's real anymore" Matt chuckles throwing an arm around me "There's no such thing as witches, and there is certainly no such thing as Vamp-"_

_ He doesn't finish his sentence because in the next instant he is lying dead on the ground, pale white without a drop of blood in his body, but just as I'm about to bend to help him I see Elena and Bonnie lying on the ground too, I turn to get away from it but all I see is the daisies from earlier stained a sickening liquidy red, then I look down and see the same color on my hands and shirt. I lick my lips nervously and taste the fresh blood, running my tongue over my teeth I can feel my fangs. I take a few steps back in horror, looking at my friends' blood that now stains my skin _

_ "You're a monster" I hear the flowers whisper through their blankets of blood_

_ "I'm a monster" I agree quietly_

My eyes shoot open and I take a giant gasping breath in, I try to sit up but I feel something strong wrapped around me, and then I feel a hand gently stroking my hair. I look up and see I'm still on the plane, clearly I fell asleep and my head fell onto Klaus' chest.

"Shh, shh It's okay love, you're okay" he murmurs, chin resting on the top of my head. I know I'm not supposed to be getting attached or letting him hold me like this yet, but I just can't help but feel safe with his strong arms wrapped around my body, holding me tight, his hand running softly through my hair.

I try to sit up again "mm, Klaus, you're going to have to let go of me at some point" I say hazily

"Hm, _have _to is a very strong word, are you sure I can't just keep you here forever" he whispers

"Yes" I laugh lightly feeling his arms lift as I sit up and turn my gaze out the window, not wanting to meet his eyes, still not quite over what I just… dreamt, I guess

"Bad dream love?" He guesses perfectly

"uh-yeah, you could say that, but I'm okay now" I say forcing a smile I don't entirely feel

"Are you sure?" he asks concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sore" I say rubbing my neck "Not the most comfortable sleeping position" I laugh gesturing to his chest

"I quite enjoyed it" he smirks

"_Attention passengers, you will notice that the pilot has turned the seatbelt light on once again as we will now be beginning our descent into New Orleans. Please power down any electronics and ensure that trays are returned to their proper upright and locked positions. Our descent should take about 15 minuets, local time is 11:28 pm and temperature is a beautiful 26 degrees Celsius (78.8 degrees farenheight) On behalf of all of us here onboard, we'd like to be the first to welcome you to New Orleans and we hope you enjoy your stay."_

"Open the window shade love, few things are more beautiful than flying into New Orleans in pitch black, the city lights up like a Christmas tree" he smiles excitedly.

"Really? I wouldn't think someone whose seen the Tahj Mahal, Eifel tower, trekked through the Andes, and swam in the Galapagos islands would be impressed by some pretty lights" I shrug pulling up the shade, but he stops me half way up, placing his hand over mine

"All of those places are wonderful, but New Orleans will always be home to me, my family and I built this town, we did it together. All of us, we were happy here. Leaving broke my heart so I suppose every time I see it I can't help but get that feeling back, and now it's the first place that you ever agreed to come with me. So it will always be where my heart is, and it will always be the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen" he looks into my eyes, speaking so honestly, baring his soul. This is the Klaus that I agreed to go away with, the one who saved me on my birthday and took me to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Not Niklaus Mikaelson, big bad hybrid, just Klaus. _My _Klaus, now I understand why Rebekah calls him Nik, he really is like a different person with the people he cares about.

My lip turns up in a small smile as I let his hand guide mine in opening the shade. My eyes fall to the window and I gasp, suddenly I get it. It may not be the Himalayas, but it's so distinctly _Klaus. _I can see the dark shadows of the towns surrounding it like a soft spotlight leading to a giant pop of color, bright and intriguing in the center but dark and seductive down the sides. I can practically feel the mystery of this city pulling me in, inviting me to explore every inch of it with its hypnotic allure "It's beautiful" I whisper "It reminds me of you" I smile

"I have always felt like I Left a piece of myself in this town" he says looking off into space, I can't help but smile, I don't think I've ever seen him look so peaceful.

"Why don't you let anyone see this part of you" I sigh turning my head to look at him

He narrows his eyes at me "Because Darling, something tells me that if I were to go walking around talking about leaving pieces of myself places and how much I love my family… I _might _not always be able to get what I need from people"

before I can stop myself I feel my hand reach up to catch the side of his face "It might help you get what you want from _certain _people" I say quietly, pressing my lips against his cheek.

He looks at me with an undecipherable expression, and just as he opens his mouth to speak the plane shifts, I grab onto to the arm rests and close my eyes as I feel the bump of the plane hitting the runway, closing my eyes as the it glides smoothly across the pavement.

"Would you look at that" Klaus smirks as I slowly open my eyes once again "It appears that we've arrived, and not a single horrific explosion" I can't help but laugh at that.

In an instant Klaus is standing, he opens the compartment above us and throws both of our bags over his left arm, extending his right one to me. Ever the gentleman "This is it Caroline, no turning back"

"I never said I wanted to" I smile placing my hand in his

"Hello, brother" Elijah greets walking over to Klaus and I where we wait by the luggage carrousel

"Ah Elijah" Klaus smiles, clearly glad to see his brother again "It's a good thing you're here, I may be the strongest creature on earth, but I don't think even I could handle all of Caroline's bags" he grins down at me "I swear she's even worse than Rebekah" He murmurs on the side to Elijah, pretending I don't have vampire hearing

I just roll my eyes "Hello Elijah, it's nice to see you again, I'd almost forgotten that not _all _of the originals are obnoxious egomaniacs"

"Now that one hurt, love" Klaus throws over his shoulder as he makes his way to wear the bags have started circulating

"Hello Miss. Forbes, I have to say I'm very glad to see you as well, I find my brother so much more… _tolerable _when you're around"

I smile brightly "Thank you, and it's Caroline by the way. Better be careful Mr. Mikaelson, you're showing your age" I smile turning to join Klaus in the pursuit of our bags

I hear him laugh lightly behind me "I suppose I am"

I can't help but laugh as we walk out of the airport and I see the two men in front of me "Y'know, I'll bet there are quite a few people in the world who would absolutely not believe me if I told them that not one but two big bad original vampires were walking out of the New Orleans airport carrying baby pink suitcases"

Klaus looks back at me with a scowl and I smile brightly at him, his expression immediately softens and he slows down to let me catch up, offering me his hand "Well you'd better come closer then love, or people are going to start to think that Elijah and I are a couple" I laugh at the thought and grab his hand, I mean the man is carrying my pink bags… the least I can do is give him the suitable alibi of being with a girl. I see Elijah press the unlock button on a black set of keys and look at the shiny black car that lights up immediately (No, I don't know what kind of a car it is… Do I look like the kind of girl who knows a thing about cars?).

Klaus is loading the bags into the trunk when Elijah slips by me on the way to the driver's door, he dips his head low to whisper "I believe there are many things Niklaus has done since meeting you that nobody would believe" He smiles and before I Can blink he's gone, already positioned behind the wheel.

I reach for the hand of my door but a strong male hand beats me to it. I look up as Klaus opens the door, resting his hand on my lower back as he gently ushers me into the vehicle "He's right you know"

"How did you-"

"You will find there are few things I don't hear, Caroline" he smiles flashing to sit beside his brother in the front seat of the car

"So Niklaus, tell me have you spoken to Rebekah lately?" Elijah asks casually

"Of course I have brother, I spoke to her just before Caroline and I left Mystic falls, I offered her to join us, she declined, so I informed her that the invitation stood whenever she was ready to accept it. At the moment she's on some sort of European harah with the young quarterback-"

"Matt" I say looking at him

"Right, well her and _Matt _are off having a wonderful time, but fear not brother. She will join us eventually, whether it's in a month, or a year, or even a century" He pauses for a moment, licking his lips as he looks back at me "Our family will be whole again brother, and we will be here in our home"

"Our family will never be whole again Niklaus" Elijah says through tight lips and I can feel myself trying to shrink back in my seat, images of Finn and Kol fill my mind, images of my friends killing them, of my friends leaving Klaus trapped in a room with the rotting corpse of his dead brother. Now that I think about it, that was the first time I felt truly sorry for Klaus, he lost so much. I suppose that's why I acted so angrily, I couldn't let him in, and then he'd proved that I was right, he'd nearly killed me. Oh my god, he nearly killed me! What am I doing, here I am sitting in a car with the two oldest beings on the planet (Well, the two oldest beings who aren't encased in stone!) one of whom has tried to kill most of my friends, and the other who has nearly succeeded in killing me… three times. Maybe my friends are right,

"maybe I am crazy"

"what was that love?" Klaus asks, he must have been too roped up in Elijah to hear me speak, thank god considering I didn't even know I'd spoken aloud

"Nothing, nothing I just… I'm sorry about your brothers" I say quietly

"Caroline I think that if we begin to apologize for everything we've done wrong to each other we'd be sitting in this car for an awfully long time. So instead of drudging up all these painful memories, can we just assume that everyone is sorry for everything that they've done, and start fresh. That includes you Elijah" Klaus speaks with authority and we both nod quietly

"I think that would be best brother, after all we vampires are nothing if not adaptable" Elijah says deadpan. They're right, if this is ever going to work (and I'm determined to make it work!) then we need to start off completely fresh. As if on cue we pull up in front of a beautiful mansion that I'm sure belongs to the originals and I can't help but think that there is a certain werewolf I'll need to propose the same deal too… but not tonight.

I barely even notice Klaus open his own door before he's at mine, holding it for me as Elijah pops the trunk

"Daryl" He waves over a young man "Would you take the bags inside the house for us"

"Just the pink ones" Klaus smirks "I can handle my own" I'm about to respond sarcastically to his old time (and slightly sexist!) values, but Daryl's question cuts me off

"Yes, sir, which bedroom?" Elijah looks at me and I can feel myself turn a million shades of red, I know that I did technically come here with Klaus, but I still have my deal… I don't think I'm ready to be sharing a bedroom quite yet, luckily for me the hybrid understands as he comes to my rescue

"second floor, third door on the left, right across from mine… For now" He gives me a mischievous smile and Elijah leads Daryl into the house.

I stand back a few steps, grabbing Klaus' hand to pull him back "Thank you, I-I know this is hard for you, I just I-I need some time" I stammer

"Not a problem love, I remember our deal" He smirks looking down at me "Now, what do you say we go check out our new home"

I feel my top teeth brush over my bottom lip to hide the excited smile I know is coming and nod my head as he leads the way into the house… _our _house.

"Thank you Daryl" I smile as the man places my bags in the center of my room

"Not at all Miss Forbes, call me if you need anything." He smiles gesturing to the intercom system installed on the wall behind the bed with various buttons and labels that I'll have to read eventually

"please, call me Caroline, The Mikaelsons may be in to all that old-timey formality stuff, but I'm really not" I smile and he nods "Um, would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, of course not what do you want to know?"

"How old are you?" I ask immediately

"19" He smiles

"cool, me too… almost." Though I'll never _really _be. "Are you in school?"

"Yes, I attend U of N by day and work here in the evenings" I nod happily, thinking the fact that he goes to school is a pretty good indication that he hasn't been compelled

"How many people work here?"

"12, including kitchen staff. But it's all part time, there's usually only two or three of us here at once" I nod, I suppose that's not a ridiculous number

"are most of them like yourself?"

"Well 9 are girls if that's what you mean? But if you are referring to whether they are students, yes most are."

"Why is that" I ask, hoping he can give me an answer, a legitimate one that would assure me they are all here by choice and getting paid

"The Mikaelson's moved in just as school was ending. They put an add in the paper, lots of students need summer jobs, it's not too hard of work and they pay well" He shrugs, giving me the list of perfectly reasonable and believable reasons and I can't help but smile

"And do you know anything…_special _about the family you work for" I Hint

he laughs "If you're referring to the fact that they are vampires, yes I do, but not all of the staff do so be careful whom you speak around… though I suppose it would be easy to make them forget, I'm assuming that you are… like them"

"Yes, I am" I confirm "Why is it that you know and not others?"

he laughs "my friend Lucia- she works here too- and I were here when the witches came, threatening Mr. Elijah with Hayley, it was not hard to pick up on, and when we didn't freak out, he decided to let us keep the knowledge" I tense a little at Hayley's name but move past it, knowing I have more important questions

"Do they make you, er… _forget _things often?" I ask quietly

"They do not, in fact everyone whom works in their house is given vervain, they feed it to the pipes in the staff kitchen, they want to ensure that no one with access to their home or the ability to spy on them can be compelled to do so" I smile, very happy with his answer

"Thank you Deryl, you've been very helpful, I look forward to seeing you around the house" I Smile as he nods curtly before leaving the room.

Turn to check out my new room, and it's beautiful, and very… me. The soft white carpets have baby pink throw rugs that match the color of the canopy (I've always wanted one of those!) draped over the giant bed which has white silk sheets covered by a light pink and blue blanket which matches the pillows perfectly, the walls are painted a soft shade of pink with light blue trimming, and there is a giant window with a sky blue sitting bench in front of it, I can just imagine ho beautiful it will be when the sun rises and floods the room. I walk through the attached door and find the most beautiful bathroom, it shines white and everything is so beautiful… but I just can't take my eyes off of the giant Jacuzi tub in the middle, I can't wait to use that! I could practically swim in that thing! _Definitely big enough for two _I think, knowing that with who designed this room, that is not a coincidence.

**There you go, I really hope you guys liked it! Please drop a review, I'd really appreciate it, it's nice to know how people are feeling, what do you like? What don't you like? What would you like to see? Also, just a little spoiler: Hayley rears her slutty head next chapter... how will Caroline react to that? And more Elijah!  
**

**On an unrelated note, I have a very important message for all Klaroline fans: I know that it's getting really hard to keep faith in Klaroline, and the producers are trying really hard to get us to forget about them, please I urge you after tomorrow nights premier to take to twitter, facebook whatever and let them know that we miss Klaroline! We have to continue to be vocal, because if we forget about the couple, the show will take the easy way out and forget about them too! Please, don't give up hope and don't let the producers make us forget. And most importantly, try as hard as you can not to ship them with other people, let's keep our favorite couple together! :D  
**


	6. Only around you

**Hey, I'm back. I really hope you enjoy this chapter (Also, if you care my opinions on the 2 show premiers will be at the bottom!)**

**CHAPTER 7**

I wake up unnaturally early my first official day in New Orleans. I smile as the bright sunlight floods into my room, I can feel the warmth on my skin. I have thick curtains on the window that would easily keep the room dark, but why would anyone want to miss one ounce of this, why would anyone want to miss a second of sunlight. Even with an eternity ahead of me, I can't imagine ever being the kind of person who sleeps all day, the light is just to enticing. I slip out of bed and into the bathroom, splash some water on my face and run a brush through my hair. I grab a navy blue sundress out of one of my suitcases (I really need to unpack these!)  
After returning to the bathroom briefly to put makeup on I open the door quietly, hoping not to wake Klaus or Elijah, so you can imagine my surprise when I hear the two originals speaking softly from downstairs. I make my way swiftly down the staircase entering the kitchen

"Ah, Caroline love, I was not expecting you to be up this early" Klaus smiles looking at me, I catch his eyes and for a minute I can't find my words

"Uh, yeah" I tear my eyes from his "guess I'm kind of a morning person"

"Well you must be starving" Elijah cuts in, clearly uncomfortable he flashes out of the room only to return a second later with a blood bag in hand

"Thank you Elijah" I smile "I didn't really think you guys would have any of these around

Klaus laughs "Do you really still think so little of me? I may not agree with the way you choose to live, but I will always respect your wishes." He moves closer to me

"Thanks" I say looking away shyly as I feel my fangs begin to descend. I turn to hide the monster that I become when I feed. In a few seconds I've drained the blood bag but continue facing the other way, Klaus flashes in front of me and I feel his index finger under my chin, gently guiding my face up until it's equal with his

"You're beautiful Caroline, don't hide yourself from me" I can feel my cheeks turn a thousand shades of red when suddenly a very familiar voice sounds behind me

"Ugh, barf. Gotta say, from everything Tyler told me about you, I figured it'd at least take a bit more than some cheesy pick up lines before you'd hop on a flight with a murderer" Hayley comments casually walking into the kitchen "morning 'Lijah" she throws in as an after thought

I can see he's about to respond but I cut him off with a sarcastic expression pointed toward Hayley "mm, well at least I didn't jump on _him" _I smirk gesturing to her ever so slightly protruding stomach

She laughs "Yeah, I guess you got me there." She looks at me "Then again, we all make mistakes"

I can't help but smirk a little at that "yeah, I guess you're right" I think back to Damon, I was human. If he'd been Klaus I could easily be in the position she is. Pregnant, alone, afraid of the father of my child, and watching him with someone else; not that I think Hayley's in love with Klaus or anything but it still can't be easy. Suddenly I see everything from her point of view, I may not have liked her relationship with Tyler, but I'm not with him anymore, and why should I hate Hayley? I can't even blame her for the whole working with Shane to complete the expression triangle thing, because I killed just as many people as she did in order to make that triangle… and I actually took those lives with my own hands. I was trying to save Bonnie, but she was trying to find her family. What makes me any better than her.

I'm suddenly aware of how silent the room has been in the time that it has taken me to come to this conclusion. I see Elijah and Klaus in the corner of my eye, Elijah looks at Hayley like he's afraid for her, and Klaus looks at me like I'm about to storm out of this house and never come back "Well… this is awkward" Hayley says slowly

"It doesn't have to be" I start slowly "I don't see why we have to hate each other, I'm not going to lie and say this whole situation isn't really weird and creepy or that I'm _okay _with it, but it's happening, and we are going to have to see each other around, so can we maybe just.. I don't know, start over…"

Hayley looks at me shocked, clearly not expecting me to make such a proposal "I suppose… but the first time we met I was the girl sleeping in your boyfriend's house… and now I'm the girl who's pregnant with you're boyfriend's child, if we couldn't make it work the first time… I don't see how this is any better" she scoffs

"First off, he's not my boyfriend-"

"Yet" Klaus feels the need to break in with a smirk

"Right, whatever" I give him a look and he lets me continue "secondly, maybe if you refrain from breaking my neck and plotting against everyone I care about we can make it work. Let's not pretend that Tyler was the only problem in our relationship"

"Kind of funny isn't it, the only time we really got along was when we were tricking Klaus into thinking you and Tyler broke up, and now we're trying to get along _because _of the damn hybrid" she gestures to where Klaus stands with a sullen expression

"Are you going to answer my question or just point out the many ironies of this situation, because if so we could be here for a while" I roll my eyes

"Fine. I won't snap you're neck and I'll try not to make it awkward, but that's all I'm promising, I really do hate teen drama and you're like a poster child for it" She smirks, oozing superiority

"You're one to talk miss sixteen and pregnant" I scoff (okay, maybe that was a low blow, but she deserved it!) I hear Klaus let out an involuntary laugh from behind me and feel my lips turn up a little in victory

she glares at me "actually, I'm eighteen which is already older than you'll ever be miss teen for life" with that she storms out of the kitchen knowing she hit a sore spot. "Elijah if you still want to talk we're going to have to go somewhere else!" she shouts from the door and Elijah follows her out in an instant. I sigh looking to the ground

"don't let her get to you" Klaus comes up behind me, stroking my arm comfortingly "You handled that incredibly, I can't believe you didn't scream at her. I'll do my best to keep her away from you, I can only imagine how much you must hate her" He says looking guilty

I look at him with an exasperated expression "you know, you always act so hurt when I think lowly of you, yet you really don't think any better of me. You were shocked to high heaven that I wasn't mad you slept with her even though we had no relationship and it wasn't like you were cheating, and now you're surprised that I'm not screaming at her? I may not be a thousand, but I'm more mature than that! And don't think I didn't see the way you and Elijah were looking at me!" I poke him in the chest "honestly, it was like he thought I was about to rip her heart out! And you looked like I was about to runaway! I get the Hayley thing, I already told you that. Honestly, why does everyone think that I'm so damn fragile! You may have noticed, I've been through a whole hell of a lot worse than some bitchy werewolf girl!"

He nods looking at me with his signature all knowing smile "Well, I suppose given the way you handled the situation when you didn't want me around, I haven't come to think of you as so much of a diplomat" He chuckles "One of the things I love most about you is your completely blunt honesty, I guess I was expecting a bit more Caroline fire"

I give him my _seriously _look "I went to a public high school, I ran 6 different committees, 3 charitable foundations and a cheerleading squad. Trust me when I tell you that I know how to deal with every type of teenage girl who hates my guts that there is… unfortunately the Mystic falls beautification comity was fresh out of murderous thousand year old hybrids who for some bizarre reason decided I was the only one they cared about" I look down, continuing much quieter "It was easy to lose my calm because I didn't know what to do with you, I never knew if you were just using me… I was always afraid that whatever I said could be my last, so I wanted to make sure I went out with a bang"

He takes a deep breath in, pinching the bridge of his nose "I suppose I don't have much ground to be upset with you for thinking that, do I?"

I shrug "You can't control what upsets you anymore than I could control what I was feeling at the time"

His lip quirks up a bit "Are you telling me that I've seen the last of the girl who yelled at me that night in my studio, or the one who so defiantly told me her most honest thoughts and opinions"

"No" I smile putting my hand on his shoulder, leaning in close to whisper softly in his ear "I'm saying she only comes out around you." I pull away with a sly smile, turning to walk out of the kitchen and towards the door, leaving a shocked and clearly pleased Klaus behind me "I think I need a drink" I call opening the door "know anywhere good?"

**There you go, I really hope you liked it, and it would seriously mean the world to me if you'd drop a quick review, even just to say hi, I really want to know what you guys are thinking. I loved writing this chapter, I've read so many fanfics where Caroline and Hayley hate each other or get into fights or Caroline runs away from Klaus... and I just really think this is more how our Caroline would handle the situation. Miss Mystic falls will kill you with kindness! (And Mr. Hybrid will just kill you :P) **

**TEASE: Next chapter, Caroline meets Marcel!**

**THOUGHTS ON THE PREMIERS!  
**

**VAMPIRE DIARIES: I'm not an Elena fan, so I'm just going to skim over her. Jeremy and Damon= my new favorite bromance ever! I need more of this! Damon is so much more likeable when he's helping baby Gilbert rather than killing people. Katherine being in MF... not okay, ho is she still just as big of an unsufferable bitch human as vampire, girl needs an ego check (No one tries to kill my Jeremy and gets away with it!). Silis can suck it. He is such a wannabe, and his whole "I hate vampires" Thing feels like a cop out, they already had this storyline (Original witch trying to kill all vampires just 2 seasons ago ring any bells?) I nearly cried when he killed Bonnie's dad. wtf silis, what did he ever do to you! Also, why does he want Katherine? I swear if one more person is madly in love with a doppleganger I'm going to barf! Matt is oficially sexy (even if that threesome was super creepy) and I want to know what happened to him! Frieken Russian witch bitch! What'd you do with my token human! Caroline and her mom's goodbye, adorable! Caroline's everything, fantastic! Love that girl so much! That roommate thing, OMG! that was really cool, vervain drinking human (or was she?) then she gets killed! Who did that! (Jesse?). Speaking of Jesse, back off! I don't care how hot you are, get you're nasty eyes off of Caroline or Klaus will come and beat your ass! I know she's beautiful, but she's not for you. She already has an epic love so just move it along college boy! I officially hate Tyler forever. I tried to not let my love of Klaus make me hate Tyler, I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but him not coming back after Klaus said he could= him officially giving up all rights to Caroline, if she called Klaus he would abandon Marcel and his child in an instant to be with her! I HATE TYLER! I will never accept anyone but Klaus with Caroline, you hear me Julie Plec, NEVER!**

**ORIGINALS: Okay, yes I did find it a little boring, but only because they had to replay so much of the pilot, which I understand! I think Tuesday's episode is going to e much better. My biggest complaint however, is that they're acting like the four years on VD never even happened to Klaus, they took away all of his humanity and made him like he was back in season two, and I hate that. I get that they want to show him evolve, but it feels like a cop out, like they're trying to pretend VD never happened. When he said he hadn't cared about anything in centuries, I nearly threw my tea mug at the TV! (as Caroline would say) SERIOUSLY! Nothing, not one (Blonde) thing! I feel like anyone new coming into the show is going to hate Klaus! Marcel is super creepy, why does he have a young girl locked in his attic, and why is she doing his bidding? That witch needs to get it together and join the right side! Hayley... meh, don't really care. Take her or leave her, as long as she stays away from my precious hybrid, I don't really care what happens to her. I loved all the flashbacks to them first coming to New Orleans! I really hope we get to see Kol again (Nathaniel Buzolic *swoon*)! I love Rebekah so much, I find her really relatable (like the high school girl everyone thinks is weird and no one wants to take to prom part, not the mass murderer part... I promise!) I love her even more when she interacts with Caroline though! (Just another reason to bring Caroline to New Orleans... and Matt... And Damon... And Stefen... And Jeremy. Just leave Elena alone in Mystic falls with Katherine and Tyler. No one cares about them!) I really want the baby to be a girl for 3 reasons: 1.) Everyone expects it to be a boy 2.) I want to see Klaus have to deal with a daughter, particularily , see him as this over protective "No boy is good enough for my little girl" type, C'mon can't you just see a little girl toddling around with a "Daddy's little princess" T-shirt on! 3.) He wouldn't know how to handle it, and CAROLINE would have to come help! Seriously, imagine Caroline with a little girl, I can just see it. She goes to New Orleans to see the baby, she stays to take care of it, her and Klaus fall in love. THE END! Perfect, right? I think so. Except, how did my jaw hit the floor when Elijah got daggered! I can't believe you Klaus, I thought we went over this, no more daggering your sibliongs, they'll stop forgiving you after a while! Get your hybrid ass act together (Caroline should come and yell at him... and then he can undagger Elijah, and they can fall in love... yup, that works too)! I'm excited for the next episode though! **


	7. You're Choice

**Hey, I'm sorry guys, this isn't an update, I'm a few chapters ahead with planning, and I really want to get your input! The opportunity has arose for another TVD character to join our favourite New Orleans crew! So, my question is: Who would you guys rather see come to New Orleans to help the gang defeat Marcel: Rebekah or Bonnie? Please pick one and leave your choice in a review. The character will show up in chapter 10. I am giving 3 days to put your choice in, because I need to know in order to plan out more of the story (Because otherwise it will start to be far too long between updates!) So, please let me know! I have a great storyline planned for either of the girls you pick!**


	8. Can't leave me alone

**Hey, I'm back. Love the response I'm getting to the vote, you all seem pretty agreed on a certain original bombshell returning ;) but there's still time, and Bon Bon's got herself a few votes! This is kind of a filler, I need a chapter or two to get all the characters and such set up, but I promise you, chapter 10 is going to be worth waiting for! 9 should be out by the weekend, and my goal is to put up 10 (that's where some of my favorite ideas will lye, as well as a big plot twist) out by next tuesday (ORIGINALS NIGHT!)**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Okay, seriously Klaus we've passed like 3 bars, what's wrong with the alcohol in those?" I ask looking out the window as we pass a sign that reads _The ugly dog saloon and grill_

"This is New Orleans darling, there's a bar on every street corner but I'm definitely not bringing a girl like you into one of those, there's a nice one just on the edge of Bourbon street"

"A girl like me… what's that supposed to mean?" I ask, not sure whether to be offended or not

He looks me up and down, eyes lingering "I mean young and sweet and beautiful" he smirks a little "and not overweight, covered in tattoos wearing a Harley Davidson jacket with the sleeves cut off"

I laugh "Okay, I get your point… but I am a vampire, I think I can handle myself in a skeevy bar"

He looks at me with a dead serious expression, worry clouding his eyes "Caroline, you need to listen to me. This is not a normal town, vampires run this city and I can guarantee you almost all of them are much older and stronger than you. Please know that entering a 'skeevy bar' as you say could put you face to face with some very dangerous vampires. Please promise me you won't go into any of those places without me. Just promise that when I'm not with you you'll stick to the safe parts of New Orleans, the malls and such. I promise we'll see everything there is to see… just don't go on your own"

"I'm not some little girl you need to protect, I can handle myself" I tell him with an eye roll

he sighs pulling up to the bar "I'm not saying that you can't handle yourself love, I think we both know that you can, I'm just saying this is a dangerous city, and I would feel much more comfortable if you let me show you the… _darker _parts of it. I'm sure you could handle yourself, but you don't have to." I roll my eyes at his overprotectiveness, about to respond sarcastically when he leans in closer "Remind me, what was the one thing that you promised your mother in the letter you left her? The one thing you told her to make her feel okay with you coming with me?" He asks, knowing he has me there

I breathe out heavily "I told her that you would protect me and that I'd make sure I was safe" I say grudgingly

"Right, so you'd hate to lie to your mother right? And I'd hate to break my part of that promise to this woman when I already took her daughter away" he looks at me with raised eyebrows, knowing that I can't argue with that

"Fine" I grumble "I promise I'll stay in all the happy pretty touristy places when I go out on my own, now come on, I really need that drink now" before I can even touch the door handle he's holding it open for me, I get out and flash to the bar door, holding it open for him. With a slight roll of his eyes he comes up behind me, placing his hand on the small of my back, guiding me into the bar.

"Hey" the pretty blond behind the counter says as we approach, recognition clearly in her voice "what can I get for you"

"bulleit neat for me, and jameson on the rocks for her" Klaus orders

"Oh a girl who can handle a real drink, I like it. I'm Cami by the way" she smiles

"Caroline" I say with a smile "and based on the looks I'm guessing you already know Klaus" I say with a laugh

"Yes, we've met a few times, it is the best bar in New Orleans" Klaus smiles wrapping his arm tighter around my waist

"you know it" Cami smiles "I can bring you your drinks if you wanna go play pool"

I turn to Klaus "You play pool? We have a table at the Grill, and I never once saw you play"

"Well when I was in Mystic Falls I was a little busy with other things… dopplegangers and death threats tend to cut into my recreational time" he laughs leading me to the tables in the back

"Well then you're probably way out of practice, at least now you'll have an excuse when I cream you" I smirk

"Oh, is that so" he begins but trails off, clearly distracted by something outside "why don't you wrack them love, I'll be back in just a moment" He trails off moving out the door. I look after him curiously for a moment, but shake my head and reach for the wrack. He has things he needs to do, I get it and it's not anything I have to worry about.

Just as I'm putting the last ball in I hear the door open, I turn expecting to see Klaus but am sorely disappointed by the tall dark man who walks in. He slowly steps through the door, looking around like he owns the place, I feel his eyes fall on me and turn quickly back to the pool table trying my hardest to avoid contact with him.

He comes up behind me, leaning against the pool table, casually grabbing the cue ball off the table tossing it from hand to hand "Well you're a new face" he drawls "which is strange because I usually know it when a new vampire enters my city… and you're definitely not a face I would forget" he moves closer and I back up. _His city? _Of course, it makes sense now, that's why it's so quiet, that's why everyone turned when he walked in, this must be the guy Klaus told me about. Marcel. Well I'll be damned if I'm going to let him intimidate me!

"Well last time I checked you're not my mother so I don't have to tell you where I am" I counter sarcastically

"Mm, feisty, I like it. Tell me what's a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone" as if on cue Cami walks over with two drinks and sets them on the side of the table

"Here you go, let me know if you guys need anything else once he gets back" she smiles and walks away, giving the man beside me a strange and almost fearful look, speeding her pace

I smirk "As you can see, I'm not, So why don't you get out of here before he gets back" I say desperately. I may not like him, but I sure as hell don't want him to have to face Klaus' jealousy

"I don't often do what I'm told" he smirks moving in front of me, walking closer until I'm pressed firmly against the table "I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to arrive here without one of my friends seeing you, it's intriguing how you managed to slip past me-"

"I believe that would be my fault, mate. We got in late last night, figured we could deal with introductions later" I heard the voice behind me, the perfect mixture of casual friendliness and underlying malice, I could practically hear the threat in his perfectly calm words

Marcel immediately turned from me to face the man behind us "Niklaus!" He greeted joyfully "I had heard you were back in town, guess my friend neglected to inform me of the delectable addition to the Mikaelson household" He laughed good-naturedly

"Well now you know, so maybe you could give the poor girl some space" He says flashing to my side

"I'll be damned" Marcel says in mock surprise "Could it be possible that the

almighty Niklaus Mikaelson has found a girl he actually cares about!"

I scoff, reacting immediately "Yeah right, have you met Klaus? It'd have to be one hell of a woman to make a decent man out of him" I Laugh jovially "I'm a friend of Rebekah's, we go way back, met in high school actually. She'll be moving in with us soon, she's off somewhere in Europe at the moment, so I thought I'd tag along with Mr. hybrid over here and surprise her when she gets in. Sorry for being rude earlier, I didn't realize you were a friend of Klaus'" I lie smoothly, knowing all to well that if Klaus and Marcel are going to get into some kind of war, I sure as hell do not want to be thought of as one of his weaknesses. I remember what happened when the Hybrids went against Tyler, you do not want to be something people can use to get to another person! I figure Rebekah is a pretty good alabiah for being here… we could be friends… maybe… if she were a decent person…

"you must be a pretty good friend to sit through a plane ride next to this guy just to surprise her" He jokes gesturing teasingly towards Klaus

"You have no idea" I smile throwing back my drink "But hey, she deals with my constant whining every time I hook up with some loser, I deal with her brothers. It's a give and take relationship" I quip casually, giving him a smile to create the illusion that I'm on his side rather than the hybrid's, man I'm good at this lying thing

"Well, we do have an eternity to learn from our mistakes" Marcel laughs, clearly amused by my seeming candor "perhaps you could write a book"

I grab the cue ball and walk around the table "Rule number one" I smile bending over to line up the shot "Never fall for someone who's been sired, big mistake" I laugh hitting the ball and watching them all go flying in different directions with several satisfying clunks. "Rule number two" I pass a stick to Klaus "never challenge a girl in a game of pool because you think you can beat her. You can't" I smirk in a challenge

"If you'll excuse us Marcel, it would seam Caroline doesn't yet know me well enough to know that I can beat anyone in pool, eh mate" He plays along flawlessly

"Yeah, see you guys around, it was nice to meet you _Caroline_" He gives me a look I can't quite decipher and in a flash he's across the bar talking to some other people. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding

"You're awfully good at that love" Klaus says with a smirk

"You're forgetting my main role in every single Salvatore plan for a year was to distract you, I got pretty good at thinking on my feet, besides I've been tortured enough times to know it's never good to be considered someone's _weakness_" I smile teasingly

"well that's what I like about you, so much more than just a pretty face… though the pretty face doesn't hurt either" He smirks, using his past words to give a tiny dig just as I did

"you forget amazing pool skills" I smile taking my turn

"And the absolute worst luck of any girl I've ever met"

I cock my head to the side "I think that award would go to Elena" I laugh

He sets up his shot "Oh I beg to differ love, anyone born in mystic falls is already unlucky, but you also managed to fall into Damon Salvatore's hands, nearly died in a car accident only to be healed and then killed again turning you into a vampire in the same town where your mother was the sheriff, you helped you're friend transition which only got you kidnapped and tortured…" He pauses knowing that the rest of my bad luck has to do with him

"Then you showed up, almost sacrificed me, sired my boyfriend, sent him away, decided you _fancied _me" I mock his accent, trying to keep it light "Tyler went on his alpha power trip, once again got me tortured, I finally decided to come with you, only to learn you got another girl pregnant… am I missing anything?" I take another sip from my drink

"You missed the main one, just when I make you promise to stay safe, I bring you into a bar and within ten seconds of me being away the third most dangerous vampire in the entire city finds you and pins you to a pool table" he turns me around and mimics the position, looking down at me, I feel his hand brush a piece of hair from my eyes "What am I going to do with you?" he muses

"I guess you just can't leave me alone" I breathe

**Like I said, it's a filler. A little fluffy, little cheesy (but... I love cheese so much!) Hope you guys liked it! Please drop a review to let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Worst thing ever written? Let me know!**


	9. Connected

**Hey, look how quick I'm updating! Aren't you proud of me! It's all because of your lovely reviews, they motivate me so much! I'm so glad you guys seem to be liking it! As promised, this chapter gets a little bit more dramatic, the next few chapters are going to be quite the roller coaster and you guys will find out a lot of information (At least the stuff that I make up because TVD/TO never tells us anything!) Also, Happy Thanksgiving! (I'm Canadian so we celebrate now, any other Canadian friends out there?) **

**see you at the bottom **

**chapter 9**

"Where are we going?" I ask for the third time since we left the bar. Shortly after I soundly beat him at pool (I'm pretty sure he let me win… or was just really distracted" He pulled me out the door, claiming there was somewhere I absolutely "had to see" on my first day in New Orleans

"Patience love, we'll be there soon enough" He smiles as my impatience

"After you've lived in Mystic falls, it's a little bit more difficult to enjoy surprises. Particularly when Damon is usually the one telling you about them"

"Would it make you feel better if I promised none of your close friends or family will perish violently once we arrive" He jokes

I look at him "It would make me feel better if you promised no one would die at all"

He looks at me exasperated "really, Caroline where do you think I'm taking you? An Aztec sacrifice ritual? Have a little faith love." He smirks

I sigh "alright, but if I see so much as one freaky white star or circle of fire, I'm outa here"

He chuckles "sounds fair enough"

I give him a questioning look as we pass the tall green sign that reads "_Now leaving New Orleans, Come back soon!" _

"I thought you said this was in New Orleans?"

"perhaps it is a few minuets outside of the city, but the last time I was here that sign didn't exist. We just came to think of everything from one town to the next as New Orleans"

I nod my head thinking this makes sense and before I can ask anymore questions we've pulled over and he's parking on the side of the road. I look up confused as he shoots to my door "um… there's nothing here"

"Quite the contrary sweetheart, just a few hundred yards that way" he points to a clearing with a bunch of trees "There is something truly special to me" he smiles and we walk in a comfortable silence to where the old tall trees stand

"Caroline" He stops walking, looking at me "you remember when I told you that my family built this town?"

"Yes, a few hundred years ago" I nod my head

"Well, this is one of the only places where we've ever been truly happy, and this" he gestures to a large apple tree in front of us "is one of my favorite memories. You see, we were clearing the forests to make room for a city when suddenly we got here and Rebekah absolutely would not allow us to cut this tree down." He smiles at the memory "Elijah agreed with her, saying that anything that was able to have everything taken from it year after year but still manage to continue on surely deserved its life." He looks up at me "And while Rebekah only liked it because the blossoms were pink, Kol and I agreed with our brother, and the tree became sort of a metaphor for our family. Just like us, someone more powerful was always after it, stripping it of everything it had worked so hard to create, so we decided that it would be around this tree that we would once again swear to each other that we would stay together. Always and forever" he barely says the last words; if I was human I never would have heard them. I smile brightly at him, amazed by how beautiful the story was "Come here" he motions for me to follow him around to the other side of the tree's trunk "I can't believe this is still here" he smiles, clearly caught in a wave of beautiful nostalgia.

I look up and a couple inches above my head, I can see carved one on top of the other into the strong base of the tree _Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Finn, Henrik_

I watch him run hos fingers over the last two names "Finn was still daggered at the time, and you know what happened to Henrik, but still Rebekah insisted that their names be added, that they were as much a part of the vow we made as the four of us who were there, and that they would be in our hearts, always and forever" His usual mask of indifference has disappeared and I can see the pain in his eyes, I wasn't so badly to wrap my arms around him, but I know he would hate my recognition of his vulnerability so I stand quietly, unsure what to say but knowing I have to say something

"That's a beautiful story" I take a few steps closer to him "I know that Kol and Finn are with us right now, so happy that your family is coming back together, Especially in this place. Just because you can't see them, don't think they're not here"

he nods his head quietly, clearly trying to fight back tears "I have lived for a thousand years, and yet when I look at this tree I see the name of every single person I've ever cared about. The only people that I would fight for, that I would give my life for" He digs into his pocket and produces a small but deathly sharp looking silver dagger "There's just one missing" he holds the hilt out to me

Oh my god, he means me…. He wants me to add my name to this piece of his family… of him. This is big, no huge, but it doesn't feel right

"Klaus I-I can't. This is your family, it needs to be here just for you and your siblings, it was amazing to just see it. Family is the most important thing in the world, and I think that it's very important that you have this spot with just them"

Klaus steps forward with a lazy smile "I agree with you that family is the most important thing, and I'm not just asking you to carve your name into a tree… I'm asking you to join our family"

I stand there, unsure how to respond to that, but after thinking for a moment I hesitantly reach out to grab the knife. Without a word I move to the tree, using the sharp tip of the blade to draw what roughly resembles a tree connecting all of the originals' names, and then I draw another extension from Klaus' name and roughly carve the letters of my own sprouting from it. Once I've finished I turn back, seeing Klaus' amazed face

"You have no idea how wonderful it feels to see that. To see you put yourself not only as a part of this family, but as a part of me" he steps towards me

"You shared a piece of yourself by bringing me here, so now I'm giving you a piece of myself, but now you're stuck with me… unless you want to cut the tree down"

"Rebekah would never allow it" he states taking another step towards me

I cock my head to the side "I've seen you do a lot of things that your sister would not condone" I challenge on a laugh

"well I'm trying to change, love. Aren't you the one who wanted me too? I could always just go back to my pre-Caroline self if you'd prefer" He smiles teasingly as he wraps his arms around my waist

I sigh, stepping out of his grip (only because he lets me, as I well know) "You don't get to say that Klaus! This isn't supposed to be something that I'm making you do, something that you're just doing to humor me. If that's what this is to you, then tell me right now, because I don't want to be responsible for all of your choices. This has to be a change that you make for yourself, for your family because you know that you don't want to push people away anymore, that you don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want you going on some murderous rampage if we get into a fight, so don't change for me. Change for yourself, you have to know that you can't continue living the way you have been, especially now. You're going to be a _father, _Klaus. You are being given something that most vampires would give up their daylight ring for! (those lucky enough to have one) If that's not worth truly changing for, then I certainly am not. So don't touch me again unless you're doing all of this for the right reason!"

He nods silently "you're right. I told you whatever you wanted to hear to get you to come with me, I was willing to do anything to get you here. I love you Caroline, but that isn't the reason why I'm trying to change. I'm tired of being alone, of always running or having to prove my strength. There was a time when my family and I knew love. We had each other and that was all we had, and then that was torn apart- largely because of me I admit- and I was miserable for hundreds of years. I crave power, and love is the ultimate power. To care for another person and have them care for you is the greatest weakness a person could have. But it is also the greatest strength. When I came back to that tiny town of Mystic falls and my siblings were unleashed… and I met you, I got a taste of what love is like for the first time in too many centuries to count, and I am not going to give that up again for anything"

I look at him, seeing twelve lifetimes of sadness and loneliness staring at me through blue eyes "Good, because I really don't want to have to admit that Damon Salvatore was right about something" I say teasingly, he does not seem to find it funny. "Can we go home now?" I ask quietly

"Of course" He brushes past me and stands by the car holding open the door in an instant, I smile at him shyly as I slide in but his face remains an indifferent mask.

The second we walk through the doors to the Mikaelson residence Elijah stands in front of us "At last, I was beginning to worry brother, come along, we have to meet with a couple of witches… remember"

Klaus frown stepping closer to his brother "Why don't you tell those meddlesome little witches that I do not work for them. If I'm going to take this city from Marcel it will be on my terms. I'm through with taking orders from that lot" with that he storms past his brother and I'm left standing awkwardly in the front porch with Elijah

He looks after Klaus in surprise for a moment, then he shakes his head turning to me on a sigh "I take it you and my brother got into a fight"

I scoff "More like I said some perfectly reasonable things and he just can't take a joke. Are his tantrums always this childish" I raise my voice on the end, ensuring that he can hear me

"Ever since I can remember, yes. My brother is accustomed to getting what he wants, he's just adjusting to some new circumstances in his life" Elijah smiles at the thought of his brother finally meeting his match "But I really do have to go meet those witches, hopefully they'll forgive Niklaus' absence this once. If he calms down, tell him to come meet us. He knows how important this is, maybe not to him… but to the rest of this family" Elijah opens the door to leave, but I stop him with my voice

"Wait, why? Why do you guys care about these witches, I'm sure Klaus can handle Marcel without their help. I met him, he's even younger than the Salvatores."

Elijah gives me a curious look "Niklaus did not tell you? He does not need the witches help, they need his. They want him to help take down Marcel so that they can use magic freely. The witch Sophie is the one who found out about Hayley's pregnancy, she took her to convince my brother to help them and before her sister was killed by Marcel, she cast a spell connecting Hayley's life to Sophie's so that Klaus would have to ensure that Sophie was safe from Marcel." He pauses letting the information set in

I rub my face with my hands, feeling the sudden need to sit down as I take in what he's saying "So if Klaus doesn't help the witches-"

"Sophie says she will be forced to use magic to protect her own, and then Marcel will surely kill her-"

"And Hayley and the baby along with her" I finish on a horrified squeak.

**HU! DUN DUN DUN! Okay, when I had this planned out in my head in august it was a much bigger deal because I didn't know that they were going to actually do the connected thing on the Originals, so I'm super excited that I guessed what they were thinking, but it took a little shock value out of my story, so sorry about that! I hope you guys liked it! KLAROLINE FOREVER I've been watching youtube videos of them and I just can't get over how much I miss them and how much I want them together again! Also, anyone who just jumped ship to Klayley, Klamille, or Jesoline, I'm mad at you. We must stay strong, even if Klaroline is the titanic, I'm going down with this ship! Let me know what you guys think of TVD/TO so far, I'm actually liking originals more than TVD right now (maybe it's just my obsession with a certain hybrid...) It would be perfect if they brought Caroline on! Any other devoted Klaroliner's out there, let yourselves be known, we'll get through this together! :'( **


	10. Do We Not

**Hey, I'm back! I really like this chapter, it's kind of a turning point and a bit of a rollercoaster, I just want to explain something before we begin. My greates complaint about the Originals is that they've taken absolutely all progress Klaus made in the last 3 years and are acting like he was never even on TVD, like he's totally evil, so I want to stress that I'm writing the Klaus from TVD season 4, not the originals Klaus... I hope I'm doing a good job of keeping him in character. Enjoy everyone!**

**CHAPTER 10**

_I rub my face with my hands, feeling the sudden need to sit down as I take in what he's saying "So if Klaus doesn't help the witches-"_

_ "Sophie says she will be forced to use magic to protect her own, and then Marcel will surely kill her-"_

_ "And Hayley and the baby along with her" I finish on a horrified squeak. _

Elijah nods his head silently. Oh that selfish jerk! "Go Elijah, meet the witches. I promise Klaus will be with you in just a minute" I huff, angrily storming off to find Klaus.

I find him in his studio with a bottle of whisky in his hand "I knew I'd find you here, this is where you always come when you're trying to convince yourself you don't care about anything. I see you have a fireplace too, got any photos of your unborn child to burn?" I spit at him with as much contempt as can be mustered in my body

He takes a swig from his bottle and turns around with an icy glare "What do you want Caroline?"

I raise my eyebrows in a silent _seriously _before continuing on in a cool voice "I want you to stop acting like such an insufferable murderous sociopath!" I plan to continue but in an instant I feel myself being pushed roughly against the far wall, the force causing paintings to fall around me as Klaus' iron grip hold me tight against the wall, his voice is low and menacing as he speaks

"be very careful what you say, Caroline. I am in no mood to deal with your antics right now" he growls face hovering over mine

I feel myself seething with anger as I slowly bring my eyes to meet his "I knew you were a monster, but I didn't think even you would condemn your own child to death just because of your ego. I can't believe I thought for one second that you could change, my friends were right. You are incapable of love" I push against him, wanting more than anything to storm out of the room

He pulls his head back, regarding my struggling body with a contemplative look, casually observing me like a mouse trying to escape a lion. He shakes his head in sudden realization, looking back at me with regret as he begins to speak softly "No, Caroline please I-" He takes a deep breath as if the words he's about to say might kill him "I'm sorry." He says slowly through half gritted teeth, then more genuinely "I didn't mean to hurt you. I have changed and-"

"Save it" I snap "If you won't give up even a sliver of your pride for your own flesh and blood why should I believe for one second that you would do it for me"

He steps back suddenly, releasing me. He's across the room before I can even realize what's going on "I would do anything for you" he whispers

I sigh "The only person you ever do anything for is yourself, this was a mistake. What was I thinking, just running off to another state with a crazed murderer because he said a few nice things and made a few empty promises" God, I need therapy because I obviously have some deep seeded emotional issues that I so willingly followed him here, and I know exactly where I need to go to come to terms with the mistake I made and move on "I'm going back to Mystic Falls" I declare, knowing that my friends would forgive me in a heartbeat, they might give me a hard time for a while, but they will always be there for me as long as I'm doing the right thing, and this was clearly the very wrong thing!

I turn to leave the room but he's in front of the door, begging me to stay with those sad blue eyes "Please, Caroline don't go. I'll do anything, ask me for anything and I will give it to you, just please don't leave. I love you"

I shake my head slowly "No, you don't. You're obsessed with me. If you truly loved me you would want me to be happy even if I wasn't with you, you would let me walk out those doors and you would hope that I had an amazing eternity with or without you. Well I am telling you right now Klaus, I am leaving. You will never, _ever _have me" I punch the last word and watch his expression change into barely contained anger as I step even closer to him moving all of my hair over my left shoulder, exposing the right side of my neck "So, do you still want me to be happy Klaus? Even though you know that I will never be yours? Do you even still want me to live knowing that every time you see me will be a reminder of the fact that there is something in this world that you can't have" I tilt my head towards him, daring him to bite into the soft skin of my neck and end this all, because I don't care if this will cost me everything, I have to know if this man is really capable of feelings and not just obtainment. I have to know if he is as unfeeling as he keeps trying to convince everyone he is. I have to know if he was really going to let that child die, because I can handle it if Klaus lost his temper and stormed off, but I can't handle it if he was really going to let the witches go through with it.

I Watch as his eyes turn yellow and his fangs slowly slip from his mouth, he leans down and I can feel his breath on my neck. I inhale sharply as I feel his teeth grazing against my skin _I was right _I think _he is incapable of human emotions, I should have known, how could I be so stupid as to think that I Could prove otherwise _but no sooner have I thought it than I feel his fangs retract and his lips close, softly kissing my neck "You underestimate me, Caroline" He whispers into my neck

I can't help but smile knowing that he wants me to be happy, that he would have run off to the witches when he thought their threats were getting serious, because Klaus talks big, but in the end he has his weaknesses, and that means that he is human. I know it's wrong, I know that this seems crazy (I mean let's face it 'didn't kill his own child' hardly qualifies him for man of the year), and I know that anyone who was watching this would think that I had some serious issues to work through, and maybe I do, but whatever I have to work through, I want to do it with him by my side. I've tried staying away from Klaus, I've tried rejecting him, I've even tried leaving but I think it's pretty clear that I can't. That damn hybrid wormed his way into my heart and I can't bare the thought of not having him near me, of never seeing his face or hearing his voice, _or feeling his touch._ It takes everything in me not to cover his mouth with my own in that instant, but I know this is my opportune time to make one more request.

"you said I could ask you for anything?" I say in a quiet voice

"Anything" he confirms in a gentle whisper against my neck

I bring his eyes up to meet mine "Forget about Marcel, forget about this war. Let Hayley have the baby and then all of us leave. Wherever you want, let's make a new home for our new family. You, me, Rebakah, Elijah, the baby, even Hayley. Let's go somewhere far away and start a whole new life, and then we can live, and travel, you can show me the world, all of it. I want to see everything with you, but I want to know that we have a home to go to where everyone can be happy" I can feel the tears running down my face as I say out loud for the first time the thing that I've always wanted

He looks at me for a moment, a bit taken aback by my wet eyes. He brings his thumb up to wipe the tears away as he cups my face in his hands "I can't think of a thing in the world that would make me more happy, sweetheart"

And then, for the first time since I met him I don't overthink anything, I don't analyze the situation, I don't think about what anyone else will say, I just let myself melt into him, feeling my body sigh as his lips meet mine. It's not how I pictured our first kiss would be. I always thought we would just collide into one another during an argument one day, all passion and aggression and animal magnetism, but this couldn't be more opposite. The way his arms wrap around my waist, holding me to him like a precious jewel that he never wants to lose, the way my hands move through his hair, slowly caressing his soft gold curls as I pull him into me; The way his lips move against mine, tenderly molding themselves together like two puzzle pieces that finally found their match. I can almost feel my body groan when I finally force myself to pull away

"So much better in your own body" I laugh quietly, watching a lazy smirk make its way across his face

"Glad to hear it love, but I do believe that we have some witches to meet, do we not?" He holds his hand out to me and I smile taking it with my own

"We do"

**Okay, it was a bit shorter, but so much happened! Honestly guys, I can't even express how happy I am that you guys are reading this. Twitter, Tublr, Facebook, and fanfiction are the only thing that keep me sane in this inhumane Klaroline drought, and I am begging all of you my readers not to abandon ship, the writers are trying so hard to replace Caroline with Cami, and I really hope that all us fans can keep them knowing that we don't accept that, Caroline is the only one for Klaus! And they're trying to make us love this Jesse guy, I don't dislike the character, but he can't have Caroline! I know I sound crazy right now, let me know if any of you out there are as crazy about Klaroline as I am! Drop me a review or a PM, let's talk TVD/Originals and please let me know what you think of this chapter, I really hope you like it, this as a big one for me and I re-wrote it a couple times!**


	11. The Not So Simple Plan

**Hey, sorry I know this took a little longer, and you know who you can blame: JULiE sodding PLEC! For giving Caroline romantic scenes with pretty much every man on the face of the planet EXCEPT for Klaus, and for trying to replace the amazing majesty of Caroline with some two bit bartender, I mean seriously "All you have to do is ask" "I enjoy you're company" even the damn drapes on the door are the same as the Forbes' house... I am not pleased. I will not be satisfied with anything but Klaroline! Anyway, there's my psycho shipper rant, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a little fluffy but it also has my first shot at vampire mythology explaining, and I'm pretty proud of it! **

**Chapter 11**

"Killing Marcel would be easy, but it wouldn't do anything for us" Sophie begins "Then we would just have an army of vengeful vampires and a martyr on our hands, we need to expose Marcel and show these people that he is not someone they want to be associating with"

"And how do we do that?" Elijah furrows his brow "From what I've seen they seem to worship him, he created most of them, pulled almost all of them out of some pitiful situation or another. He does seem to be very gracious with his vampires… just not anyone else. Tell me how do you make someone go against a person who has never done anything to them, who has always treated them well"

Through this entire meeting I've been quiet, sitting silently as they discussed the baby and what Marcel had been doing recently, but now with everyone else growing quiet, clearly not knowing how to answer Elijah, but I do. I know first hand, and with a sideways glance cast towards Klaus I speak for the first time "You make them hurt the people they care about"

Klaus and Elijah give me knowing looks, Elijah's sympathetic, Klaus' regretful and apologetic but I ignore them, continuing on "Marcel has created himself a little family of vampires, they care for each other as much as they do him. They've grown together. If Marcel takes one of them from the others, they'll abandon him. They'll leave from fear or heartbreak, and then when Marcel is staked they will only feel relief"

Klaus leans forward and whispers in my ear so quietly I'm sure no one else hears him "Perhaps not all of them" I turn my head to him with a small smile

"Brilliant, I have to say I'm very pleased that you chose to join us, Caroline" Elijah smiles

"Yeah, it's a great plan in theory… but the only way it will work is if its one of his inner circle, those closest to him, they know everyone and are loved by everyone, plus they're his favorites and if he took out one of them, no one would feel safe… but he would never do that!" Sophie exclaims

Klaus smiles, leaning back in his chair "Oh that's an easy fix love, I've known Marcel a long time and I can tell you that much like myself his temper is his greatest weakness, though he lacks hundreds of years experience in controlling it. We set up a scene to make it look like one of his dearest allies is meeting with me, and insure that he sees it, he'll immediately feel the sting of the betrayal and kill them on the spot"

"Okay" Sophie begins "So we have an idea, now how do we turn it into an actual plan?"

"Our number one priority has to be Hayley. She's an obvious weak point to be exploited, and we need to protect the baby, Hayley isn't strong enough to do it on her own." I say quickly "Marcel comes second" I give Klaus a pointed look

he leans in close "third" he whispers quietly, I can feel an elated chill run down my spine. I give him a small smile before turning back to the table

"Having said that, we need to deal with Marcel before Hayley goes into labor, because we don't want a distraction"

"So it's settled" Sophie looks around the table "We begin immediately"

It takes almost three weeks to actually put our plan into action, but now here I sit with a sick feeling in my stomach, watching as Klaus says a few last minute things into his phone to Elijah. He hangs up and walk over to me, sitting down on the window seat beside me. He wraps his arms around me (A little too tight… but I'll heal) "Finally" he murmurs "By sundown this will all be over, we'll have won" he absolutely oozes confidence.

I breathe out heavily and move away from him "I'm still not happy about this" I pout, surely resembling a small child, but I don't care. Klaus is making me stay here to _"Watch over Hayley, love"_.

"Would you rather one of Marcel's henchmen come here and kill Hayley? I thought you were the one who said that was first priority, don't you want to see that it gets done properly " He smirks slightly, absolutely elated that he knows I can't argue him on that point

I've already forgiven him for his overprotectiveness, I might hate to admit it (as a strong and independent woman!) but it's kind of nice to know that someone cares so much that they'll do anything to keep you safe, but no way I'm letting Klaus know that, he'll keep me locked up all the time! "Yeah right" I roll my eyes "You're just scared I'm going to get hurt or killed. I can handle myself you know" I say with a defiant jut of my lips

Klaus laughs quietly "I know you can, love. I'm just a terrible worrier, indulge me, won't you" As much as I hate it, I can feel myself melting into his eyes, succumbing to whatever he wants. How exactly can I argue with him or be angry when I know that everything he's doing is because he wants to keep me safe… I nod my head slowly "hate to say it, but it is time for me to leave" He begins to get up but I catch his cheek in my hand, speaking quietly

"I Thought being with an original hybrid who can't be killed was supposed to mean I don't have to feel like this when you leave"

His eyebrows shoot up "You're worried about me?"

"I know you can't be killed as easily as the rest of us… but it is possible…"

"Well, last time I checked Marcell didn't have any white oak, so I'll be fine sweetheart, besides this plan you've come up with is brilliant, we'll rid ourselves of marcel very easily, and I'll be back for the victory party in a couple hours" He flashes me a cocky smile while he throws the black leather jacket on. _Right _I think _he's never lost before._

"Watch Hayley duty" isn't nearly as difficult as it may seem. It's a big house, she basically just stays in her room (which is as far as humanly possible from mine, thank you hybrid!) Normally Hayley not being around would be a good thing, but idle minds often wander, and all I can think about is the things that could go wrong. Even if it isn't a very complicated plan. Elijah compels Jack (one of Marcel's nearest and dearest) to strike up a friendly conversation with Klaus in the bar (we've already determined that they don't drink Vervain. Only Marcel). Sophie has to ensure that Marcel goes into the bar (It's a simple spell, and she no longer has to be afraid of being caught using magic if Marcel is overthrown, besides she can be fairly certain that everyone will protect her) and the rest should be history. The biggest flaw, obviously is that we're relying entirely on Marcel's temper. What if he isn't as crazy as Klaus, what if he let's his friend explain, what if he doesn't kill him, what if he finds out Sophie used magic, what if he kills her, what if he has white oak. I know its ridiculous, but I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong.

"Is Elijah back yet?" I was so into my own thought I didn't even hear Hayley enter

"No, but Klaus just left not to long ago… I'm sure Elijah has already finished his part" I say still not looking at her

"He told me he'd come back as soon as he was done his part so that we knew stuff was at least going according to plan. I don't really like knowing that the witch who's linked her life to mine is defying a merciless murderer"

"Calm down, even if the plan doesn't work, you know that they'll keep you sa- Woah!" I turn to look at her, granted I haven't seen her in a couple weeks, but I can't help but notice how much more pregnant she looks "How far along are you?" I ask in utter shock

"about 3 months… but Sophie says my sign are more like 6, it seemed like a normal pregnancy at first, but it started developing much quicker for a while, now it seems to have slowed. It's hard to know how to deal with this, what I should be doing, how long I'm going to be pregnant… how the delivery will work, and its not like I can go to a doctor…"

"Hm…" I stare at her, getting lost in my thoughts

"What, do you have something to say or are you going to just sit there!" She snaps

"Okay, I can see pregnancy still causes major hormone problems even when it is a magical baby" I roll my eyes "I was just thinking that it's sort of developing like a human and a vampire. A pregnancy lasts three trimesters right, so the first three months were normal, slow; Like a human. Now you've done a full trimester in just a couple days; making a drastic change almost instantaneously… like when a vampire is born. And now you have one trimester left, so I can only assume that trimester will happen like a wolf… And wolves are only pregnant for about 60 days on average, and a third of that is 20 days which means that if I'm right, you'll be going into labor in less than a month"  
I watch Hayley's jaw drop "How… How did you figure that out… how did your mind even put that together, how did you figure this out so quickly! I've been talking to Elijah for nearly a week and he couldn't figure a thing out! He's a lot older and smarter than you!"

"Okay" I begin slowly "I'm going to just attribute that little dig to the hormones… and the reason why Elijah couldn't figure it out is because he's never had to. The originals are used to snapping their fingers and getting what they want, if they need something figured out, they have others do it for them. I've spent the last two years of my life deciphering curses and finding bloodline ties and working with witches, and if I've learnt anything it's that nature always has to have a balance, so for a baby that is vampire, werewolf, and human… it only stands to reason that the pregnancy would have to be equal for all three"

"I stopped changing you know… when I got pregnant, I stopped turning into a wolf, it's like I became human… but the full moon is in a couple day, maybe I will now that I'm in the 'wolf' period, ho-"

Hayley is cut off by the loud angry slam of a door as a quite disgruntled hybrid storms into the living room. I guess it wasn't such a simple plan after all…

**Uhoh, it just seams like nothing can go right for these two! Oh well, more story! What do you guys think of my pregnancy explanation... I thought it made sense! Did it? was it ok? Stupidist idea ever? should I just stop trying to be Kevin Williamson with his amazing mythologies!? Did you guys like the chapter? Please let me know and I'll try to update again within the week!**

**Also, The chapter after next is when the character that you guys voted for will be hopping a plane to the Big Easy, so that's exciting, right!**


	12. I have my ways

**Okay, I'm back, whew it's been a crazy week in our TVD/Originals world hasn't it? I got a little bit of inspiration back from the Forwood break up (Hallelujah praise the lord!) Now Caroline just needs to go to NOLA and all will be right. Anyway, I've been spending waaaay to much time on Tumblr scrolling through the Klroline tag grasping at tiny shreds of hope, and I find the thing that is really getting me through this drought and helping me stay strong is reading all the amazing Fanfiction out there, so if my story is contributing in helping even one of you guys stay on the Klaroline ship, I'll count it a major success! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**CHAPTER 12**

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, WE DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED AND YOU COULDN'T DO YOUR PART!" Klaus hasn't stopped yelling accusations at Sophie for a half an hour, he's pacing angrily back and forth, his face turning blood red, his hands twitching as he fights to keep them from tearing out the witch's heart (And Hayley's in the process!)

A full minute passes without him yelling at anyone, so I think this is as good a time to jump in as any "Yelling at her isn't going to do any good! Why don't you tell us what happened and we'll see what we can do" I try to stay calm, but I can feel myself wanting to yell at him for losing his temper like a child

"I'll tell you what went wrong, little miss "my rules my way or your child dies" couldn't even handle a simple thought plant spell!"  
"I TOLD YOU, SOMETHING WAS BLOCKING ME!" Sophie yells, just as angry as Klaus

"What do you mean something? Like something that stopped you from doing magic?" I ask surprised

"No, not entirely. Just on Marcel, he's got another witch somewhere, she's put a spell on him so that magic doesn't effect on him" Sophie explains more calmly

"I've been alive a thousand years, I've met many witches, studied an uncountable number of grimoires, and I have never come across such a spell" Elijah breaks in

"That's because it's not a traditional spell. You're not going to find it in a grimoire because no witch would want one of their ancestors to attempt it. It would kill them for sure unless they were of one of the six bloodlines. And even then most witches would not attempt it, bloodline alone doesn't give you that kind of power. They would have to have been training since practically birth to be able to even cast that spell let alone maintain it at all times like it is on Marcel" Sophie explains, _great _I think _more witch rules and complications_

"So how do we take down the spell" Klaus practically growls through gritted teeth

"And soon" I add, thinking about what Hayley had I had just learned, we don't have much time

"Two ways, the first is the most obvious, kill the witch who cast the spell, but for that we'd have to know who they were, where they were, and I'm not okay with more witches dying! The whole point of this is to protect the witches, and no witch would help Marcel without being threatened! I won't spill any more innocent blood in this pursuit"

"Well you're hardly innocent, what would you say I spill some of yours" Klaus muses from the corner, I send him a pointed look and he holds his hands up in surrender "Only joking love, I know she's _off limits"_ I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Sophie

"What's the other way" I ask gently

"Get another descendant of one of the six and they could counteract the spell" Sophie says, looking like the odds of us finding one are as great as us convincing Marcel to just give up

"What are the six bloodlines" Elijah asks "I happen to know a lot of witches"

"Cartwright, Halliwell, Lenox, Maclay, Piper, and Bennett, but good luck finding one. I've never even met someone whose met someone whose met one… they like to stay as hidden as possible, most in small towns, and with marriages now a lot of them don't even have their proper last names. They know that a lot of people are after them… and it won't be good if one of those lines happens to end" Sophie's voice holds a grim warning, and yet everyone is staring at me

"What?!" I burst out, unable to take it any longer

"I met a Halliwell about four hundred years ago, but since then I haven't come in contact with any of these lines… except for one, Caroline… I think we all know who I'm talking about" Elijah bravely ventures training his eyes on the floor

Suddenly I realize what they're expecting me to do "No! No, no, no, no, no, did I mention NO!" I'm shaking my head furiously back and forth "She's my best friend, there is no way in hell I am dragging Bonnie into this, she's almost died from magic overuse before, no! I am not allowing her to be put in danger again, isn't she going through enough with the whole Jeremy thing anyway!"

"Love, this could be our only chance to overthrow Marcel, and if we don't then Hayley and the baby won't be safe" Klaus is beside me in a second

I sigh, knowing that he's right "I- I don't even think she'd help me if I did ask. She was pretty pissed at me for leaving, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly keeping in touch with the Mystic Falls gang!" I can feel myself nearly start to cry thinking about my friends back ho… in Mystic Falls.

"I think you underestimate how much you mean to her Caroline. I was there when she nearly gave her life to take out Niklaus, she cares for her friends and if she knew you were in danger, she would want to protect you… no matter what" Elijah says gently

I turn to Klaus "She's probably going to bring a Salvatore with her! Do you really want to deal with that?"

He just smirks "Oh I hope it's Stefen, I can't stand his insufferable ass of a brother, and after what you told me before we left… I'm not sure I could stop myself from driving a stake through his abdomen"

At least he didn't say heart. Small victories. _Very small_

I look at Klaus pleadingly "Isn't there _any _other way"

His face turns so tender for a moment, looking at me with such love as he gently strokes a tear from my cheek, but in a moment he's gone stony again. He looks like he's making a big decision, and then he sighs casting a sidelong look at his brother "Yes. I may not like it, but there is one other way we can get Marcel to do what we want… no magic needed"

I let out a heavy breath I hadn't realized I was holding in "really?! How?"

Klaus sets his jaw hard, clearly not happy with this choice. Elijah breaks in "Sticking to our original plan, only using a different form of, er…_bait _for Marcel"

Klaus growls quietly in front of me. I bring my hand up to touch his cheek "Hey, what's wrong. If it's that bad, I can…" I pause, taking in a deep breath for strength "I can call Bonnie"

His eyes soften immediately as he speaks softly "I think you've sacrificed quite enough, love" but only for a moment before returning to his trademark cool indifference as he backs up to address the rest of the group "Besides, if someone's going to distract Marcel…" he smirks "Better it be someone who cannot be killed"

I gasp quietly "You don't mean-"

"That's right, our family will be whole again, just as I promised you brother" Klaus turns his attention to Elijah as the two begin scheming ways to get their sister here, completely ignoring me freaking out in the corner. To say my relationship with the youngest original has been abysmal would be putting it gently. She hates my guts, and I have to say, the feeling is mutual! _But, if I can get along with Hayley, I can certainly handle Rebekah! _I think confidently (And by handle, of course I mean tell her off and then go hide behind Klaus like a scared puppy… yes, that should work quite well) Who knows, maybe eventually (like in a millennia) we could start to get along… maybe.

From where I sit on the window bench in my bedroom I can hear the door shut softly behind Sophie as she leaves, and about three seconds later I hear Hayley trouncing to the other side of the house followed by… Elijah? I guess based on the slow light steps I've learned to associate with the eldest original, steps that are in stark contrast to the blurringly fast heavy steps I hear coming towards me. There's a light knock on the door and I almost can't help but laugh, does he really think I couldn't hear him race up the stairs like the flash (Barry Allen wishes he was that fast!) "You can come in" I mumble softly, knowing I don't need to yell for him to hear me. The door creaks open and Klaus cautiously ventures up to me. At times like this I almost can't help but feel a little satisfaction at having tamed the hybrid (I mean seriously, when has he ever "cautiously" approached anyone).

"You look distraught, love" he cocks his head to the side in genuine confusion. _Seriously?_

"I'm fine" I deliver the cliché phrase just like a sullen teenager

"I see, so fine for you is locking yourself away to mope but refusing to tell anyone what you're moping about. Well, far be it from me to judge, however in my experience -which is quite extensive might I add,-people only do that when they really want someone to talk to"

I turn my head to him "You don't seam like the "let someone vent" type... no offense"

He rolls his eyes and sarcastically responds "if you prefer, I could compel you to tell me then stick a vervain needle in your neck and chain you up in the basement… it'll be just like you never left Mystic Falls"

I let out an airy laugh "touché"

"So, why don't you tell me what's bothering you" He slides down beside me on the bench, keeping a respectful distance (though I can't deny the tingly warm feeling that spreads through my body when his thigh brushes against mine)

"I'm…" I take a deep breath _total honestly _I remind myself quickly before continuing quietly, avoiding all eye contact, ashamed of what I'm about to say "I'm afraid of Rebekah"

His eyebrows move quickly upwards, his face frozen in a shocked expression for only a second. And then, he begins to laugh, rubbing his hand along his face, struggling to stop but clearly overcome with the hilarity of my cowardice

"It's not funny" I pout turning away from him

he lets out one final laugh "No" he clears his throat "No, of course it's not, but can I just ask… why are you afraid of my sister?"

"Seriously?" now I'm kind of upset. I told him what he wanted to hear and he laughed right in my face, mocking my fear "How about the fact that the first real conversation I had with her, she told me she wanted to ruin my life! If she does decide to come here, she's not going to want me here. And we've all seen what Rebekah does to people she doesn't want around…"

he shrugs his arms upwards "Okay, that may be true… but trust me, I can handle Rebekah"

"Klaus" I venture cautiously, knowing that saying this is going to make him angry "She killed Elena when you told her not to… she almost killed Matt, and she claims to like him, she hates me. I'd be stupid not to be afraid"

he sighs thinking for a moment. He speaks with his eyes inspecting the bench "I have a very complicated relationship with my sister, but Elijah is the one calling her here. We all want to be a family again, we all want this to work out. You may have many reasons to be afraid of her or hate her, but please, just give her a chance" He keeps his head down but looks up at me with his eyes "For me?"

_Damn that look! Why does he have to be so freaking irresistible _"Fine" I consent on sigh "But if she comes at me with so much as a splinter of wood or a speck of vervain, I'll dagger her myself!" I threaten

He nods his head slowly "That seams fair, though I don't exactly know how you plan to obtain this dagger" he gives me a cheeky grin

I raise my eyebrows with a smirk, accepting his clear challenge. I move closer to him on the bench, wrapping my right leg around his waist and running my hand up his leg I lean in closer, lips brushing against his ear "oh" I purr seductively "I have my ways"

**There you go, a little bit of teasing there at the end, and that's right, REBEKAH IS ON HER WAY! Everyone's favorite sassy Original is getting on a plane! Just so you know, Rebekah is going to be a bit of a bitch (because isn't that hen we love her most?) and her and Caroline will have an interesting relationship, I'm really looking forward to writing that dynamic and hope I can do it justice. With the addition of Rebekah I am officially writing my 3 favorite TVD characters all in 1 story (now I just need Stefen and my dream foursome will be a fanfiction reality...) anyway, promise an update within the week, and stay strong my klaroline lovers, this. will. happen!**


	13. Manipulation looks good on you

**HEY! I'm back and posting in honour of Klaroline Fanfiction weekend on Tumblr, even if I don't do fanfics on tumblr, I can still participate! Anything to show my support for this perfect OTP! I think this is my favorite chapter so far, fun but still (hopefully) in character!I hope you like it too!**

**CHAPTER 13**

"Come on brother, you know how Rebekah will get if we're late picking her up, I barely convinced her to come as it is" Elijah stands by the front door, keys in hand. It had been three days since our failed plan to bring down Marcel and Elijah had called Rebekah in to be a little blonde distraction (gee, where have I heard that before? Maybe Rebekah and I will have more in common than I think…)

"Patience Elijah. It's a virtue" Klaus calls from where we sit in the living room, he flashes out of the room and returns with our coats, holding mine out he smiles "Shall we, love?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to come with you, don't you guys want some family time or something, Hayley's really big, I could just stay and help her like tie her shoes and stuff" I offer lamely

"I think she'll be fine, love. If you're brilliant intuition is correct she won't be ready to have the baby for another seventeen days, which is plenty of time to get to the airport and back. And if she needs something, that's why we have staff" He reminds me, slipping the black coat through my arms, resting his hand on the small of my back as he gently pushes me toward the door

I sigh, "Guess it's a good thing wooden stakes aren't allowed on airplanes" I smirk under my breath. Klaus turn to give me a pleading look "What? Last one I promise, just getting it out of my system" I defend stepping outside. I'm struck with a sudden chill. The weather seems to have changed to fall overnight. I wrap my arms around myself, thinking that I need a heavier jacket "How come I still get cold and you don't!"

"Age. When you die, your human blood stays in our system but it's cold so you stay relying on heat from outside of your body, it takes anywhere from 25 to 50 years to replace all of the cold dead blood with the warm blood you drink, because your body doesn't change, if you take it in warm it stays warm. It can be done faster, depending on how often you feed" Elijah explains curtly

I turn to Klaus "Is there anything you guys don't know?"

He raises his eyebrows at me "not that I'm aware of" I roll my eyes "but if you're cold love, that's easily fixed" He smiles wrapping his arms around me as we slide into the car, and the thing that scares me the most is… I let him.

"Well I'm certainly glad we rushed out of the house" Klaus says sarcastically looking to the flight board where it says a big red **DELAYED **Next to Rebekah's flight

"I'm very sorry brother, apparently my psychic powers were shut off for the day, maybe my mind has just been to occupied cleaning up your messes to telepathically know that our sister's flight would be delayed, honestly Niklaus…" Elijah shakes his head in frustration and I turn away to hide the smile breaking out on my face. They really are siblings, they bicker like five year-olds. Klaus begins to wonder off

"Wait" I grab his arm as I look at the board "I think you're looking at the wrong flight, that one says it's coming in from the Moscow airport… Rebekah was in Mystic Falls which means that she'd be coming through the Roanoak Regional airport like we did, it must be a different flight"

"No" Elijah pipes up as Klaus continues down the hall in search of information "she said she was coming in from Moscow, this is the right number. She left shortly after you and Nicklaus, went on a little European vacation with the quarterback"

"Matt?" I ask incredulously

"Yes, Matt. That's it, apparently they decided to go on a 'no strings attached' gallivant across Europe." He says in his typical fact giving Elijah way

"Wonderful, not only is our sister late, she's also a strumpet for some small town not-so-heroic hero" Klaus rolls his eyes

"No" I shake my head profusely side-to-side "She must have compelled him. Matt would never do that, not after how much hell he gave me for leaving with you! He wouldn't, he just wouldn't. He would've called me!" I fight back tears that threaten to spill over at the betrayal

Elijah tries to make me feel better "I was under the impression that it was only meant to be a summer, the boy just wanted to go off for a summer and get away from Mystic Falls after everything that happened, he is back there now. He probably feels bad about being angry with you and assumes that you would judge him, he cares about you. Just call him, I'm sure he would understand." I smile slightly, I may be starting to fall for Klaus, but sometimes I just don't know what I would do without Elijah (because let's face it as hard as he may be trying, Klaus isn't exactly the wise advice on feeling type)

"You're probably right" I try to make myself believe him "Thank you Elijah. It's nice to know that at least one original is in their right mind" I cast a sidelong look to where Klaus has managed to wander about a hundred feet down the airport hallway

"For once in his life I actually believe that my brother's heart is in the right place, because of you. He just doesn't always know how to show it. He's spent centuries trying not to care, just give him a little time to get used to his own emotions again" He gives me a small smile

I nod my head "maybe so, but this isn't just about my feelings anymore. He has about seventeen days to figure out his emotions"

Elijah looks to his brother once again "Niklaus knows exactly what he wants, he's just afraid to admit that he wants anything. He sees emotions as weakness but the man has come a long way. If you'd asked me three years ago if I thought my brother could handle fatherhood, I'd have asked you if you were insane, but that was before you came along Caroline, you make him better. And more important you make him actually _want _to be better. I think this is a new start for our family," He emphasizes our with a meaningful look at me.

I breathe out on a smile "Yeah, me too" I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist "AH!" I nearly jump out of my skin turning to find myself face to face with the amused hybrid "God Klaus you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were still way down there"

"I was, and now I'm here. I think you've been a vampire long enough to fill in the blanks" his mouth quirks up in an amused smile

"ha ha. You're hilarious. Any news on Rebekah's flight"

"Actually yes, it was delayed because the landing strip was being used by a late flight from earlier… but I had a little chat with some nice people and they decided to let her plane land first. No more flying circles around the airport" He smirks. I roll my eyes. Elijah brushes past the both if us

"I swear Niklaus, sometimes I think that you're still five years old. I mean really, we have eternity in front of us and you can't even wait fifteen minutes for a plane to land"

"I second that" I tease following close behind Elijah

"Well maybe I just don't want to waste a minute of it!" Klaus yells from behind us as we walk farther down the hall, I crack half a smile at the ancient one's juvenile behavior

People begin to stream out of the international gates in a sea of color and movement. After the first twenty or thirty they just seem to blur together, an endless flow of people running to their loved ones, talking on their cell phones, stretching their arms out after the long flight. I look down to see a tiny boy, about four running towards a tall man in a black suit. A woman watches with a bright smile. The child drops a small brown teddy bear as he passes by me, I stop to pick it up but when I look for the child I see he's already six feet in the air, cradled in his father's arms while his mother folds herself into the embrace. A perfect family picture. I wait a moment for the man to place the toddler back on the ground. He looks around as if just noticing the loss of the beloved toy, I walk over to him and kneel down

"I think you lost someone. He told me he missed you" I whisper secretively to the little boy

He beams up at me "Really, he usually only talks to me, thank you!" He grabs the bear and skips away, I stare after him a minute before standing up and brushing the dirt off my jeans

"Well isn't that just precious. As if the 12 hour flight didn't make me nauseated enough" I hear the thick accent absolutely dripping sarcasm and venom, I turn around slowly

"Hello Rebekah" I say quietly casting a pleading look to where the boys stand at the luggage carousel

"Oh they'll be a while… I have a lot of luggage" The blond sneers, it always did amaze me how she could make anything sound malicious

"I'm sure Matt loved that" I mutter under my breath

"Oh a little bitter about our human friend still not caring about us are we, Caroline" she gloats, practically glowing superiority

"A little bitter about never having a man stay longer than a month… or the night" I retort quickly

She smirks looking me up and down, scrutinizing every inch of me, loading her mental weapon to find the best possible ammunition. Her icy eyes meet mine _Ready _as a superior grin works its way onto her face _Aim _her eyes flick momentarily to Klaus and then back to me _Fire _"They may not stay long but at least I'm not forever the second choice" _Clear hit _"I mean really, how does it feel always taking the doppelganger's leftover's… or the Drug addict's… or the wolf's" _Enemy down _"you'd think becoming a vampire would've given you at least a little self respect" She places a hand strategically on her stomach "Guess not" she shrugs jovially and bounces away to meet her brothers

I just stand there, stunned in the middle of the airport, I knew Rebekah didn't like me, I knew this was going to be hard… but that was completely uncalled for! How did she even know half of that stuff, Vicki was long gone before the originals even showed up… _Matt! _That little traitor, what she takes him to a few nice hotels and he spills all his secrets. Well I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and play the victim, I'm Caroline Frieken Forbes, I always have a plan. I thrive on plans! _And this is no different _I think with a sly smirk, slowly I begin to make my way over to where the three originals stand. Rebekah looks pretty damn proud of herself standing right in the middle of her brothers. I put on my absolute sweetest smile

"Finally, back together again, I have to say these two are always at their best when you're around Bekah" I lay it on thick, like we're the best friends in the world

"well I know how to keep my boys in line" She smirks pointedly

"I guess so, me and Elijah were just joking about how juvenile _Nik_ can be sometimes" I laugh pushing my way in between her and Elijah, emphasizing the Nik and ignoring Klaus' surprised expression for Rebekah's clearly pissed off one. _Good_

"Juvenile, love?" Klaus asks with a smile, moving past Rebekah to come to my side, putting me directly in between Rebekah's siblings. I take in her angry expression with a satisfied smile

"In the cutest possible way" I smile grabbing onto his hand

"Cute, you couldn't possibly be talking about Nik, he's a lot of things, but cute is definitely not one" Rebekah scoffs trying to edge me over so she can take her spot back between her brothers

"Maybe it's just a new side of him" I smirk "Come on, we should be getting back. You'll absolutely love the house!" I gush beginning to walk away with Klaus

"What about my bags" Rebekah practically shouts in frustration. Elijah immediately takes all he can believably manage and Klaus reaches to do the same but I pull him back

"No, she can only fill one of your hands with her stuff, this one's mine" I pout squeezing his hand, jutting my lip out and catching his eyes with mine, practically screaming _Just go with it _He gives me an amused look and turns back to his sister

"Sorry Bekah" He smirks grabbing two of her bags. I watch her struggle with the rest as we stroll towards the parking lot

I feel Klaus lean down, bringing his lips right next to my ear, whispering "Manipulation looks good on you, Caroline. I think you two might get along better than you think"

**Oh the teasing, the teeasing! I'm sorry, I just love the idea of Bekah and Caroline going at it a bit, especially over their boys! It's super fun! I promise the next chapter will explain more in depth Rebekah's stony greeting of Caroline, these two have a lot in common and we'll see that in the next couple of chapters, hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think in a review. Am I doing good? Do you like it? Am I the worst writer ever? Should I just stop? Either way, let me know your opinion!**

**PS: super excited for the crossover! Really hope I'm not getting false hopes, I mean there has to be a caroline mention, right? right? Klaus has to forget that floozy bartender and remember his real queen back in Mystic falls, and then Caroline and Katherine need to come to NOLA and get they're men back (And if that involves a bitch fight beteen Hayley and Katherine, I am sooo on board!) I. NEED. KLAROLINE. Please tell me you guys haven't abandoned ship?!**


End file.
